Wonderland Wanders
by SilvermistFox
Summary: Another new World that she remembers from the stories told in her childhood, but things here in Wonderland are a little more violent than what the original story dictates, and the people here can be rather scary when they chose to. Running sometimes seem to be inevitable, especially when the guns are out, but she does tries to run away whenever she can.
1. Wonderland

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 1: Wonderland**

From one World to the next was something that she should not be surprise, but the familiarity of the people in this World bears too close a similarity to a popular childhood story that she heard and read of when she was a child. How she had ended up here was really something that she had not expected, and it was just as disorienting as it was for her in the duration of her stay so far.

"Hello again," drifted a voice as Kagome turned her head towards the floating male that is in her dream plane.

"Hello Nightmare-san," she greeted distractedly with mild annoyance in her voice.

"Who have upset you so Kagome," he asked, floating beside of her with piped interest.

"What happened to the last _'Outsider'_?" Kagome asked, getting straight to the point as Nightmare flickered cool amused eyes in her direction as he leaned back in mid air as though he's reclining on a beach chair.

"I would say to ask her for yourself, but Alice Liddell has decided to return," Nightmare told her, leaning forward as he gazed at her lazily through one of his eyes that is not covered by the black eye patch that he wears.

"About my question Nightmare-san," Kagome probed as she waited for him to give her an answer.

"Maybe it would be best if you ask Peter White about it," Nightmare said some thought in mock contemplation.

"And why not you," she questioned, probing him again as Kagome stood with her arms crossed before of her chest, refraining herself from tapping her foot to show her annoyance.

"I'm a busy person Kagome, there's many things to be done," Nightmare told her, but as he casually flipped his hand over in her direction, Kagome was being awaken by someone.

"Good morning Kagome-chan," speak of the devil of who she was planning to look for once she awakens.

"Peter-san," Kagome acknowledged, she tugged at the thin bedcovering to make sure that her body was covered properly before of the other male.

"You're lovely as always," he complimented her with a smile, endearment and affection in his eyes as he gazed at her, but there is something in it that she caught on that she could not quite place her finger on it just yet aside from the sadness.

"What are you doing in my room this early," Kagome asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, whilst the other held the bed sheet up to her chest to cover her from her chest down.

"I just wanted to gaze upon you and watch you wake up," he told her with the same innocent, harmless smile as he leaned on his arms at the side of her bedding as he watches her tenderly.

"Do you say the same things to Alice as well," she asked, stretching her body, as Kagome made sure to keep the bed sheet covering her body from his view.

"…" Peter refused to say a thing as he looked somewhat grimly at her the spark in his eyes dulled to a sharp deadly manner. "Sadly she did not see that this World is for her,"

"Pe-" she started, but was cut off by Peter rather quickly as he reached for her hand.

"You're here now, that's all that matters," Peter White declared as he tried to smile at her happily, but Kagome saw deeper into that than needed.

"You're very queer Peter-san, like everyone else in Wonderland," Kagome said as she withdrew her hand from his grasp, and sat upright in bed, making sure to cover herself properly despite of herself being dressed.

"That's mean Kagome, and when I love you so much," Peter whined as he hugged Kagome around her waist as she did nothing to resist him but instead pulled the sheets up to cover her body, making sure that it did not fall off her body because of his hug.

Peter White was a mess in his head as he disappeared from the main castle grounds to get away from the Her Majesty the Queen who had been trying to summon him. No doubt for something redundant again to do with his time. Kagome was dragged out by Vivaldi to go shopping, her stay in the Queen's castle is really something of a short notice, just because it turned to be night here whilst they were having tea.

"Kagome," the singsong voice of Boris sound through as she wandered through the forest in search of the other lands, strapped to her upper thighs, hidden beneath the skirt, was a blade and a gun that she used for self-defense.

There was really hardly much difference between this World and that in Sengoku Jidai when it comes to violence, something that she was well accustomed to despite not really liking it. Everything just works so differently here, that just when Kagome thought that she was getting a grasp of things, it slipped through her like she was trying to grasp air or water.

"Hello Boris-san, don't you have to work today?" she asked the Cheshire Cat turning to give him a smile of greeting.

"You seemed bothered today Kagome, let's go have some fun," the pink haired Cheshire Cat said as he grasp her hand and dragged her along a path that she was unfamiliar with and protesting along the way as he told her that it is good to have fun.

He is really like that of a cat, fickle, reckless and sometimes down right too playful to a dangerous fault as well. When he suddenly stopped in their steps and immediately shield her with his body as he threw them to the ground, covering her body with his as his gun was now out and ready to be used in his hand. The impact of her hitting the ground gave her body quite a painful jolt with the impact that her back received causing her to groan a little as she arched her back up against the other that is still covering her.

"What's going on Boris-san," Kagome groaned out as she tried to push him off to get up from the ground to stretch her back.

Boris eyes looked sharped for a moment alert to everything that is around of them before smiling at her again, as he casually told her that it was nothing as he got up and helped pulled Kagome back to her feet.

"I just found the light in that angle on you so much more lovelier," Boris told her as he clung onto her closely the ever-present smile upon his lips.

"You're lying Boris-san," Kagome said, arching her back as she tried to stretch out the kink that she was feeling at the moment as she grimace at the irritation that she was feeling.

"No, no, it is really true you're so lovely," he purred, placing his feline ears against her chest as he listened to her heartbeat.

Kagome tried resisting as she looked at the pair of matching pink ears atop of his head and touching it like when she had done so with Inuyasha when they first met. And just like in the past, the her now could not resist reaching out to touch and caress his soft sensitive ears with her fingers as he leaned his head in against her hand and chest at the same time to get more attention from her.

"It's so soft," Kagome hummed with a smile, as she could not help but to continue caressing it and with Boris being contented with the position that they are in as he leaned in against her chest.

"Am I interrupting on something?" Ace asked as he stumbled through the trees with an easy going smile upon his face, making Kagome stand up suddenly as Boris was practically shoved off of her and onto the ground unceremoniously whilst the Knight of Heart came to stand not too far before of her.

"No, nothing at all Ace-san, it is nice to see you again," Kagome greeted him as she smoothened out her green, white and red seifuku as she pulled her skirt to make it somewhat more lengthened. Perhaps she should have taken up the offer to have her clothes better made to suit her needs when here.

"That hurts Kagome," Boris said as he dusted himself off from the ground, practically walking towards her with a bounce in his step as he glared at the Knight of Hearts.

"You'll get over it," she commented flippantly as they continued on to the Clock Tower

She had no idea how she had come to this odd World of Wonderland, and even odder was how she had to participate in some sort of Game with its equally ridiculous Rules. The war against Naraku was finally over, and though she had thought that she had finally made a decision about her future with Inuyasha, he disappointed her and broke her heart. Something that she do not wish to go through again, but there was something about it that felt even more so important that she could not quite remember and it was always giving her a headache as her heart would start to beat faster and harder in her chest.

Sometimes the pain would be so bad that she found it rather hard to breath and causes the World around her to spin. Not only that, but her heart, it would always feel like there thousands of needles stabbing it as her vision starts to blur up with black splotches. More often, Kagome would find herself succumbing to the darkness more easily than expected, though sometimes the pain is so bad that she felt as though she was dying again.

Most of the time when Kagome comes to, she would feel too weak to move, and when it would happen, she was more often there to cope with it by herself. Though when these heartaches would happen, is when something triggers her memories of what she had tried so hard to remember.

"Kagome," Boris called out to her again, trying to gain her attention as Kagome looked at him blankly for a moment wanting to know what was wrong, but she did not say much as she looked at their surrounding to know that they have finally arrived at the Clock Tower.

"Hey Kagome, let's head to the Park now," Boris urges her as he tried to lead her away only to have Kagome hold him back.

"Let's go greet Julius-san first, and then we can go there," Kagome told him, as she followed Ace into the Clock Tower.

* * *

A/N:

Hello

This is just another test that I hope to finish in less than 10 chapters, but I've no guarantee on that. So I hope that you guys be patient with me and I hope that you enjoy this new story crossover.


	2. Broken Heart Syndrome

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 2: Broken Heart Syndrome**

Someone was calling out to her name rather frantically as Kagome tried to answer him or her through the painful haze that she was in as she tried to speak but a pained cry tore through her as Kagome started breathing heavily, trying to breath in air into her lungs. There was more shouting and people calling out to her name, but they are fading somehow as Kagome sank into the darkness, overwhelmed by the excruciating pain she felt in her heart as she became unconscious.

Nightmare looked up from his work as he felt the sudden cut off from Kagome's consciousness and the pain that he felt coming from it just momentarily.

"She passed out again," Nightmare commented wearily as he grimace at the workload that is not lightening.

"Please concentrate on your work Lord Nightmare," Gray told the Lord and person in charge of the Clover Tower in the country of Clover as he came in with a stack of paper work that needed the incubus's attention.

"She's having another moment," Nightmare told his subordinate, one of the role holders of their world as he looked absently forward at the door and wall in front of him as he stopped work for a moment.

"Yes, please finish your work, we're behind all of them had it not been for you taking such long breaks," Gray told the other as he arranges some of the paperwork that is on Nightmare's table.

"You're as mean as ever to me Gray," Nightmare commented with a sigh as he look tired and deflated over the amount of work that he has to do.

"Please finish these paperwork soon Lord Nightmare," Gray urges him again as he placed more work on his table.

"I'll have to visit her again in another dream when she goes into natural sleep," Nightmare declared as he reluctantly started work again, expecting to hear a complaint coming from his subordinate, but nothing.

She had been out for a few turns, and it was already worrying enough for the members of the Hatter Mansion. One moment she was talking to members over tea, answering a question that was posed to her by Elliot, and an old memory resurfaced as she started struggling to answer. Her head started to pound at first and then her heart it felt as thought it was being squeezed rather too tightly like it is a stress ball. She put nothing but pains as it overwhelmed her.

"She's waking!" Elliot March declared happily as he looked excitedly at her as she lay on the bed unmoving in the guest room of the Hatter Mansion, but it was just his own assumption when he saw her moved slightly in her unconsciousness.

Blood Dupre was by her side, sitting in one of the chairs as he read a book whilst watching over her after he had cleared off some work. The young foreigner that had come into their world this time is quite unlike Alice, but in many ways she is and abhors unnecessary killing, or killing on the whole in fact.

Kagome groaned as she stirred, not waking just yet as her body rested on with a frown upon her brow. Blood noticed that but did not say anything about it as he gave out an order to Elliot to bring him his tea. When he was sure that the March Hare was gone, he stood to change his sitting position onto the bedside of Kagome as he looked at her for a moment before reaching out with his hands to sooth the hair that was getting all over of her face as he soothed her frown with his thumb gently.

Again she groaned out as though in pain before settling down to become quiet once again. "You seem to have recapture my interest again young lady," Blood commented with an amused looked as he left her side to return to the chair that he had abandoned earlier just as when Elliot came back in again.

Peter White the white rabbit and Prime Minister of the Country of Hearts, and to the Queen of Hearts, was worrying as he tried to search for Kagome without much results. The only place so far that he had not gone in search of her was at the Hatter Mansion. He could only imagine the worse of it, but his work had been pilling up and it is really difficult for him to leave at the moment had it not been for the killing spree that he had went on with the faceless in the Queen's employment, not that Vivaldi did not contribute to the increase number of casualties as well.

She has a case of the broken heart syndrome, if one were to say that it was impossible to die from a broken heart, they might have to retract that, especially if they are in a similar case and situation to Kagome. However there is a down side to this world, and that is that no one here know of it since their hearts are that of clocks whilst Kagome and Alice both are the two special one so far.

"…W-here," Kagome managed to croak out as she turned her head weakly to look at the room.

The chair by her bedside is empty, but the motif and design of the room gave her a strong clue as to where she is at the moment. Kagome coughed as she made a face of pain at the painful dryness she felt in her throat, and ache from the lack of exercise of her body.

"You're awake," Elliot proclaimed when he peeked his head into her room to check on her. "I'll go tell Blood!" and with that, he bounded off leaving her room door with a click to let her know that he had disappeared.

Turning her head too quickly or even with moderate speed to see who it was that had spoken to her earlier was perhaps one of the worse mistake, something that she is now regretting with how badly her world seem to be spinning. Her eyes were shut tightly to cause frown lines upon her forehead when Blood entered with Elliot by his side as Kagome seemed to be having another bout of pain.

"Are you still in pain?" Blood's voice drifted in as he regarded Kagome with a nonchalant and cold look that told her nothing much, reminding her similarly to that of Sesshoumaru's.

Her throat was too dry for her to answer him, but when Kagome had forced herself to sit up, she ended up collapsing onto the bed, as she opened her eyes, wanting to glare at the other in her current state, but it was pathetic, even to herself.

"Tea," he declared, "Have them bring up some sweets along with it as well," Blood gave the order to Elliot who replied with a quick 'Yes' and went out in search for a faceless servants to have the requests from Blood be prepared and sent up immediately.

"Such a strong-willed person you are, somewhat unlike that of Alice, but then again there is much of you that is currently rather…entertaining," Blood said as he took the empty seat as he settled himself comfortably, crossing his legs elegantly as he propped his chin up with the back of a hand, observing Kagome with a cold and amused look.

"H-hypocrite," Kagome managed out with a grimace as she somehow got herself into a sitting up position in bed, as her eyes closed to let her head adjust as she silently pray that it will just stop the spinning.

There are many things that she had not tested yet, her theories that is, but this World the energy here is different, and she still could not remember much of how she had managed to get her. And after her travels in Sengoku Jidai, being transported to a place like this, should really not come to her as a surprise, but it still made her panic at the though of being stuck here again like she first did. Her family are really great when it comes to understanding, but she worries for them still, and wandered if there is a way for her to get a message or find a way out to let them know that she is fine and will find her way back soon.

"How amusing," he chuckled almost darkly just as Elliot entered back into the room with two of the faceless servants in tow, pushing a cart full of goodies and tea.

"I'll be leaving Blood, see you later Kagome!" the March Hare said as he enthusiastically smiled and waved them goodbye before exiting the room that she is in as the sound and smell of freshly brewed and poured coffee waived through the air of her room.

"Now then, shall we have some tea," Blood asked, but is already taking his cup of tea into hand as he breathed in the aroma.

Tea, that seems to be the only thing that he ever cared about, but after what had happened to her when she first arrived, Kagome had become more cautious of the things that she consume, fearing for the worse that might happen if that is the case.

 _"Our World continue to exist thanks to you,"_ Nightmare said with a smile as he floated in the realm of the dream, watching Kagome who is still unconscious and asleep whilst there are other orbs around him reflecting the other members of the Hatter family.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
I'm glad to see that some of you enjoyed this story, though I'm rather uncertain myself if I would be able to do a good job of it, so this might end rather abruptly in the end as well. When that time does comes, I will most probably have left a message about it in my A/N, so sorry on that. And also, another apology for my language, grammar and vocabulary and repetition. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, take care now!

To Lunardragon33  
Thanks!

To .54  
Thanks!


	3. Castle of Hearts

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 3: Castle of Hearts**

There are many things about her that is very much so similar to that of Alice Liddell, but there are many about Kagome that makes her stand out on her own. This is a World where everyone will fall in love with the Outsider, or Foreigner, that comes to this World. Not because they cannot help it but because of the qualities in which they have that the people of Wonderland are unable to have, unlike Kagome.

"Tea at sunset is really exquisite, especially with how the setting sun makes the roses bath in a beautiful shade of red that is like that of freshly spilled blood," Vivaldi said from her end of the table as she took a sip of the black tea that they had prepared especially for today's tea party with Alice.

"Tell us of how you have come to Wonderland," Vivaldi requested in a commanding tone that is more like an order.

"…I don't quite remember…" Kagome replied sadly as she looked into her teacup at the gentle color and warmth of her tea. "I'm sorry," she whispered out the apology into her cup, as Kagome did not look up at Vivaldi.

Already she was starting to feel a slow migraine appearing as Kagome shut her eyes tightly trying to will the pain away. Vivaldi was first to notice it as she rushed to stand to ask if Kagome was all right, sending a glare towards the few servants around her of the silent threat to off their heads if they were to speak or spread.

"Tea is over, we insist that you stay in the castle tonight," Vivaldi declared as she stood with a worried look at Kagome before her eyes turned frosty again and gave her next order for "Bring me White and have him see Kagome to the guest room, preferably one nearest to us,"

Vivaldi is a commanding person, and is not one to allow anyone to second her orders or 'suggestions' as she waited with Kagome until Peter White came to the garden, which was quick as he rushed towards her side, asking if she was alright, and ignoring the Queen.

"Are you alright my dear?" Peter asked worriedly, when Kagome placed a hand to her head in hope of willing the pain away, her attention was literally swept away from her when Peter swept her off her feet to carry her bridal style much to her displeasure.

"I can walk perfectly well on my own Peter-san, please put me down," Kagome said as she struggled in his arms, trying to push him away from her as far as possible so that she might somehow get out of his arms.

"Stop struggling, or I might really drop you my love," Peter told her in a singsong rhyming manner with a grin so wide.

"Kagome!" Peter White cried out in shock when Kagome continued to struggle within his arms as he held her even tightly against him as he stopped in his steps, worried that he would drop her as his cream-ish white rabbit ears were lowered for fear of dropping her.

"I don't like feeling useless or a handicap," Kagome told him, pushing her hands even harder against chest as she nearly tumbled out of his arms had she not twist her body to land on her feet weakly as she somehow ended up cushion her seat to the ground.

"Kagome! Are you injured?!" he asked worriedly checking her over with his sharp red eyes as it roamed across her body, his gloved hand reaching out to grab her around her shoulder as he held her within arms range.

His hand roamed quickly across her body to check her for bruises and injury, causing Kagome to blush as she instinctively slapped him across the face sharply with the strength that she has as she pushed him away whilst scooting rather far away from him.

"Kagome I was just being concern and checking for your injuries," Peter said as he rushed towards her worry evident in his eyes as he anxiously reached out for her, invading into her personal space once again. "I'll be just fine," Kagome pushed him away as she scooted backwards again to give herself more space to collect herself and to stand up on her own two feet.

"But Kagome, I was just so worried, especially if your were to be injured, I would be devastated and not know what I'll do about it," he told her earnestly his ears drooping down in sadness as he looked at her almost teary eyed behind his round gold rimmed glasses. "Do you hate me for doing that?" he asked her voice wavering as tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he looked at her in such a soulful manner that it tug at her heartstrings.

"…I-I'm sorry Peter-san," she apologized, looking away as sadness overcome her features, "I hate feeling like a burden to others, and most especially helpless and useless," Kagome admitted to him, feeling the heaviness in her chest as her heart clenched again as her body started to tremble a little.

Memories of her times in Sengoku Jidai came flashing back into her mind as she felt her heart crushing in pain again, causing her to gasp as she placed a hand over where her painful beating heart it. "I'm sorry Kagome, I don't want to ever see you in pain," Peter told her softly as he hugged her tightly to his chest, a hand behind of her head as he guided it to lie against his shoulder or chest area.

"…" Kagome did not say anything as she closed her eyes and heard the ticking of his clock, and how sadly it seem to ticking as though in rhythm of her own heartache and it somehow helped eased her pain away a little as she pushed herself away from Peter. "I'm sorry Peter-san, that was really unfair of me to behave, I'll just managed to find my room on my own, thank you for your help so far,"

"Kagome," Peter called out to her as he made a grab for her hand, "Please let me walk you back to your room, I'm worried about you," he requested, getting even closer to her until they are practically chest against chest as Kagome look at his sadly drooping rabbit ears and pleading red eyes that spoke to her volumes despite him not being as chatty as usual.

Her shoulders slumped a little seeing the look that Peter was giving her, made things difficult for her to reject him. "Alright Peter-san," she said, but no sooner had she finished it, Peter was already by her side, clinging to her as he guided her down another hallway, happily walking with a spring in each of his step. The way that his mood swings can be really scary, almost worse than a female when they are pregnant.

When they reached her room, Kagome had bid Peter goodnight, wanting to close the door but instead Peter called out to her again as she opened the door to see a white rabbit with a hint of cream color in its' fur look at her with wide pleading ruby eyes.

"May I stay the night with you Kagome?" he asked her, eyes imploring like that of a wide eyed kitten that _almost_ made it hard to resist.

"I'm sorry Peter-san, but I would like to rest alone tonight," she told him as she watch him look down to the ground sadly, it's little rabbit shoulder moving slightly in a tremble as though holding back the tears that he is trying to keep in as his ears laid back flat against his head in sadness.

"…" Kagome did not say anything as she looked at the poor animal standing in front of her door, looking about to cry as though she was the one to bully it into tear.

Sighing, "You may come in for some tea, though I think we would need to ring someone up for it though," Kagome said as she looked around to find none of the other faceless staff personnel of the Castle of Hearts to be anywhere.

"Yeah! Leave that to me Kagome, I will be back in a jiffy!" Peter told her as he ran down the corridor towards a guard nearby to give his orders to them.

Kagome sighed as she entered her room, going towards her bed as she sat on the edge of it, looking around the huge room as she noted the difference of it from the few places that she had stayed so far. She hated freeloading, and unlike in Sengoku Jidai things here works differently as well, maybe aside from the senseless killing, that seem to be the few common traits of these two Worlds. From her original time period, things there are more high technological and advance, but this World is an almost perfect mix of both, save for the violence.

 _Click-_

 _"It must be Peter-san coming back with tea,"_ Kagome thought as she opened her eyes to see a particular role holder looking at her in surprise. "Kagome, what are you doing in my room?" Ace asked with the absent-minded like smile.

"You're in my room Ace-san," Kagome sighed out feeling suddenly even more tired at the Knight of Hearts that is so directionally challenged.

"No, I'm quite sure that this is my room," he told her a little too joyfully as he looked around in that childlike smile. "Or is it that Kagome could not bear to part with me," he asked with a certain coyness and darkness in his eyes as the smile now took on a darker smile.

"Ac-"

"What are you doing in Kagome's room Ace," Peter White demanded, his gun out as he took a warning shot at the toes of where Ace's feet were.

"I could ask the same, but this is my room why is can't I be here?" he asked good-naturedly, losing the dangerous air around him a moment ago.

"Get out, Kagome is mine and you're disturbing our time together," Peter said dangerously his ruby eyes narrowed dangerously, his gun trained at Ace.

"Stop it already, you're both making me feel sicker," Kagome groaned out, as she covered her face with her hand.

They will not kill one another if it was her will, at least that much she found out, but the least she could say about Ace, he was somewhat unpredictable at times, making him more dangerous than even the Hatter Family. Peter glanced over at her worriedly, but his eyes never left Ace who still stood in her room's entrance.

Sighing, "Come along Ace," Kagome said as she scooted off the bed, getting to her feet as she went towards

"But, Kagome!" Peter whined as she moved around of him to get to Ace and put a hand on his elbow to lead the Knight of Hearts out of her room and to his. He ran after her worried that she is upset with him for what had just happened in her room.

"I'll be back soon Peter, until then, I'm sure that tea would have been set up," she sighed with a tired smile as she led the knight away, expecting Peter to return to her room and wait.

"You should really learn to remember the way back to your room at the very least," Kagome told him with a sigh as she held onto his elbow just to make sure that he did not stray to another path.

"How would you not know I am doing it on purpose," Ace asked, when they finally reached his room, pinning her to his room's door as he pinned her against his door, shocking her a little.

"Get off me Ace," Kagome demanded in annoyance as she struggled against him, trying to free herself from the position that he had put her in.

"How would you not know that I did it on purpose to get you alone with me?" Ace asked with the same easy going smile, but his eyes were the opposite of what he said, something more dangerous.

"Don't joke with me Ace," Kagome growled out in annoyance as she attempted to knee him in the groin but instead he let go of her and jumped back to escape from her attack.

"Hahaha, Kagome you can be so scary at times," Ace told her, receiving the glare that she threw at him as she turned and walked out of his room with a huff. "I wonder about that," he mumbled with an amused smile as he took his coat off, dropping it on the nearest chair.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks to those of you that have shown some interest to this crossover, well I hope it is not that bad, since I did not play the game and base off the manga and fan manga that I've read so far. Hope that you guys enjoy this new update. =]


	4. Confrontation

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 4: Confrontation**

"Young lady, you should really cover yourself up properly, and not gallivant around of Wonderland in such a exposing outfit," Blood Dupre commented from behind of Kagome just as she was bending over to look at the fresh produce that some of the faceless of this World are selling at the market place.

"Blood-san!" she acknowledge with a slight shock as she turned to face him, her face flushing a little.

"Your skirt my dear, is really short," Blood indicated with the tip of his cane as he pointed to its shortness, causing her to flush even more as she slapped his cane away. "If I do not know any better, I would say that you are shamelessly trying to seduce everyone here in Wonderland to do your bidding," he said with a smirk, his eyes hardened up and showed nothing but cold maliciousness like his words.

"This is considered as normal in my time and World Dupre-san, I am not like the others of this World that actually _does_ seduce the person," Kagome huffed with annoyance her temper rising as did the color in her face.

"How amusing, with the way you are flirting around amongst the role-holders of this World, it is hard to say otherwise young miss," Blood commented, with a smirk, his eyes hooded with his flamboyant top hat.

"For a person to claim to be a gentleman even amongst mafia, you're uncouth and insulting," Kagome growled, turning her back to him as she decided to dismiss him and walk away.

"Ah but that is how I am my dear, I'm after all a dangerous mafia, one who will not hesitate to kill you, perhaps I should kill the most loved Foreigner of Wonderland," he thought out loud as he now held the dangerous look in his eyes.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat, if she had thought him charming at first, it was all really jut an illusion, a front that he puts up. "You shouldn't turn your back to a mafia young lady," Blood said, firing a warning shot near her feet.

"I promise you I will not miss with the next bullet," he told her with a smile, but his eyes were cold and told her he was serious. Fear rose in her but then it settled down again as Kagome turned to face him.

"Then I will defend myself out of self-defense against you," Kagome told him, her eyes are serious but there is that little amount of hesitation in it that arouses his interest.

"You're interesting, very different from how Alice had reacted," Blood told her, the gun in his hand transforming back into his cane as he touched the tip of his head, adjust it on his head, shadowing his face. "Perhaps another time Kagome we will continue this, I will send an invitation to you to join us for tea," he told her, walking past her as he paused by her side for a moment.

"Until then my dear, I count to the hour that we meet," he whispered that into her ears before walking off.

"Hypocrite," Kagome said as she watched him disappeared down the path before she turned to resume her purchase. There is a need for her to earn her keep in this World, and it was a good thing that she is from the World where it is far more advance than this, giving her an advantage to be able to find other quick means to earn some money whilst she is here.

Another reason for the quick money was so that it will allow her to move more easily and freely, though it does give her an opportunity to bring in ideas from her World to somewhat integrate this World.

"Kagome!" Boris called out excitedly as he bounded towards her as he hugged her around her shoulder from the back.

"Boris-san," Kagome greeted with a smile as she turned to face him, her smile not quite reaching her eyes and the Cheshire cat noticed that as well.

"Hey Kagome, what kind of room has no doors or windows?" he asked wondering if she could solve his riddle.

She looked at him for a moment with a frown upon her face as Kagome thought of the riddle that was posed to her. "I don't know," she replied slowly with a half shrug, looking at him expectantly to give her the answer to his riddle.

"A mushroom! I thought you might have guessed this one," Boris replied with a pout to his lips as he sighed dramatically.

"By the way, what are you doing in town Kagome?" he asked her with interest, following beside of her as he stuck close to Kagome despite of how wide the streets is.

"I thought it would be nice to come out to get some fresh air and browse around for what's on sale," Kagome replied as she mostly window shop around of the area, yet not quite looking to buy anything of sorts.

"Ne Kagome, how about we go over to the park to have some fun, old man Gowland has some new interesting rides up and about to open," he told her excitedly, already anticipating and wanting to experience those stomach-dropping rides with her.

Kagome was half dragged in the direction of the park by Boris as she called out his name in protest, though not quite sure how she could protest against that kind of invite when there is really nothing much that she can do as Kagome let her feet continue after Boris who sets their pace.

He reminds her a great deal of Shippo, but then again, the Bloody Twins from the Hatter Family too reminded her of Shippo. Well there are some aspects of these people that reminds her of him and it was somewhat refreshing, yet almost scary that Shippo might really just be as dangerous as they are should he have the chance and proper training to give him the boost and skills that he might be looking for to defend and fight for himself.

"Come on Kagome, let's go have some fun!" Boris told her excitedly as his tail swished back and forth, the gold piercing glinting in the light as it caught hold of her attention. If only she could resist reaching out to touch it, but then again that part might perhaps be one of his most sensitive parts.

"Ne…Boris-san…Do you think that Gowland-san is looking to hire?" she asked him out of the blue, not knowing if she would get a reply.

"I'm sure that if it is Kagome, Gowland would hire you on the spot," Boris told her with a reassuring smile, knowing for sure that just about anyone in Wonderland would offer her what she wishes.

"Perhaps you're right about that," Kagome mumbled thinking about the rest of the people in this World and what Nightmare had told her about how they would all come to love her.

"I just don't want to be a burden to anyone here," Kagome added almost too softly, but Boris managed to hear it as he stopped, causing Kagome to bump into him as she looked at him questioningly.

"You're never a burden to me," Boris confessed to her as he turned to hug her tightly to him as the fur that he wears around him like how Sesshoumaru wears his mokomoko, nearly suffocated her had his movement not maneuvered it out of her face, but it did tickle her nose.

"To you, but I feel like I am one," Kagome told him almost sadly as she spoke over her shoulder, looking straight ahead at the forest surrounding them.

"Never," Boris told her as he hugged her a little tighter, squeezing her to him as though trying to reassure or comfort her with that simple action. He really reminds her of Shippo, with his actions at times and it brings her some comfort as Kagome reached out with both her arms to return the hug.

Boris did not let her go, his clock no doubt ticking even faster than usual. In the past it was Alice that had managed to do so, and this time with Kagome, it was without a doubt that there is something of an appeal in these Foreigners. And much as he had tried to resist her in the first place, it was nearly impossible as Kagome started gaining his attention, even when he did not seek for it. Similar to Alice, there is much similarities in which they bare, except that Kagome is perhaps more accustom to violence, death and danger, but she holds strongly to her own set of morals and hates the unnecessary use of violence to solve anything.

She could better related somehow, this Kagome, more often seeing deep into him that it had at first shock him, but subsequently found it interesting and started getting more curious about Kagome. Yet there is this dangerous edge to Kagome that he had not seen, but look forward to and would sometimes really just be the one to try it out and see if he could push her to that brink, but more often he was unsuccessful.

"Come on Kagome, let's go," he told her, taking hold of her hand tightly in his as he gently pulled her along by his side.

There is just another thing that he dislike, and that is that with the way she treats him, it was very hard for him to hold himself back and not jump her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thank you all for reading my crossover, here's the new update! Have a great week. =)

To sam  
Thanks! Hope that you enjoy this new update ~ =)

To Amy  
Hope that you enjoy this new update~! =)

To Sakura  
Hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To Guest (Oct 23)  
Haha I don't blame you, we're all in just about the same boat~ xD  
Hope that you enjoy this new update =)


	5. Rumor Has It

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 5: Rumor Has It**

In the end, Kagome ended up making a deal with Gowland for creating a line up of merchandises for the park for added income, and with each sale she will be getting some added bonus base on the rights and sales of the products here. It really is something simple she thought, but the people in which she could get in contact with the create the line though are eager to gain the business, were all out to give her a higher quote. Who would have thought that doing business could be so difficult!

Trinkets and toys unique to the park, even to miniaturize toys of the park's rides and some in snow globes as well. It was a funny how some of the things seems new to them, but the sales are good when they first open as she continued to work on getting them to promote the items and constantly changing the stops when she feels that it was time to after a certain period.

Time here in Wonderland is a funny thing, and not something that she could easily get used to as well. It was just the same as the weather and the change in time of the day, it is all something random that even she is still unable to comprehend.

"Kagome," Boris whined as he tried to gain her attention whilst they shop in town.

"Hmm?"

"Are you really serious about finding a place of your own to stay?" Boris asked her as he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes whilst looking at what she was looking at in the shop.

"I am, I've found a place already," Kagome told him, trying to be casual about it as she drifted out of the shop, thanking the people in it as she went to the next one in the market place.

"W-what?!" Boris was shock, it was only just a little while ago that she had told him, a few turns in fact, but now she had already found a place with such speed that it was hard for him to absorb the news.

"It will be easier this way, and you can visit anytime that you want," Kagome pointed out as she tried to make it sound better than it does. She really hated being a burden to the people that she stays with.

Even when she had made suggestions on business to Gowland, she had insisted that they try it out for a few turns and if he was satisfied with her suggests or the glimpse of it then he can start paying her the suggested amount.

"Why not just stay with me," Boris suggested, trying to change her mind.

"I don't want to be a burden to even you Boris-san," Kagome told him as she turned away in another direction, as though wanting to run away from the problem.

"You're not going to be a burden to me," he told her in a whining voice.

"Would you get rid of all the weapons in your room?" Kagome turned on her heels as she looked at him seriously in the eyes, already knowing the answer when she saw him gulp, taken aback by her sudden seriousness.

"You don't have to lie to me, it's not easy living with another person when each of the person have their own personality and quirks," Kagome told him with a shake of her head as she turned away from him again to walk away down another path.

"So the news is true then, that you'll be moving out to a place of your own," Blood said as he stood in Kagome's way.

He always seem to have a way of getting in her way or somehow bumping into her which annoys her at times, since most of the time when they do meet, their meetings are not often good.

"What of it," Kagome demanded, looking at him with annoyance as Boris caught up to her.

"Ah the Cheshire Cat, how interesting to see you two together, I see that you have him well tamed," Blood says as he smirked, looking down at the two of them.

"I did nothing of that sort!" Kagome hissed at him as Boris stood to her side.

"We're friends Dupre- _sama,_ and not what you are imagining," she growled at him, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the other's insinuation.

"Big sis!" two voiced called out in unison as pair of twin nearly cannonball towards her had it not been for someone who held them back by the collar of their clothes.

It was not often that she sees the whole Hatter family together, but how they get along so well reminds her of how her group used to interact, minus the threats of death and the sometimes-physical abuse.

"Ah Boris you're with Big sis too,"

"Yeah, I was about to bring Kagome to the park to try out some new rides," Boris said as he slinked over to Kagome, cozying up to her side as a cat would.

"Ah no fair! Big sis was invited to join us for tea! She should come with us back to the mansion for tea!" the Bloody Twins retorted as they each snuck in and held onto either side of Kagome's arm.

"You can always join us if you're both free," Kagome suggested, turning her attention to the twins after giving Blood a last glare.

"You brats! You're neglecting your duties!" Elliot said as he marched up towards them, hitting them both behind their head as it started becoming a mini argument amongst the Hatter members, minus Blood.

"Well then, about the tea party, you will come visit us the turn after when it is night," Blood told Kagome, "Elliot will come by with the invitation and to pick you up for the tea party," though he may say it in such a polite manner, she could hear the order in it that leave no space for anyone to go against his orders.

"Presumptuous," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath, Boris and Elliot both heard it as they gazed at Kagome, eyes glancing in Blood's direction which remained unreadable as he looked in their direction.

"Until the tea party then Kagome," Blood says, tipping his hat a little as he started walking away with his cane in his hand, leaving them to wonder if he had heard what Kagome had said.

"Sometimes he really can make me so…" Kagome huffed as she turned her back in the direction in which Blood had walked off to.

"Well come by the Mansion soon okay!" Elliot told her as he rushed on after Blood, dragging the Bloody Twins along with him as they protested and threw names of Elliot around, leaving Boris with Kagome alone again.

"Well that was interesting," Boris said with a stretch as grabbed onto Kagome's hand "Well then let's get going to the park, I'm sure the old man will be glad to see you," Boris added as he once again pulled her in the direction where the park is.

Kagome sighed as she follows after him, at least this World is a little more relaxing than it was when she is in Sengoku Jidai, but it is only more dangerous here because of the violence and usage of guns that everyone seems to freely draw it out to kill another without hesitation. So far there had been no harm or trouble coming her way, unless that is to say when Blood and his family would visit the park to see Gowland, and sometimes ending in a gunfight. Though other than that, everything seems fine so far and rather relaxing so far, though she hopes to not jinx it.

"Ne Boris-san, why is it that the people of Wonderland will fall in love with a Foreigner?" Kagome asked him the question that has been on her mind for quite a while as Boris stopped in his step to turn his head and face her with a rather bewildered expression unsure of how to answer her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks so much for the support, I do apologize in advance for the errors here and there, I will most probably be editing all the chapters once I've completed this crossover, I hope that you guys remain patient with me over this. I hope that you enjoy this new update, take care!

To 12345678910  
Erh a barrier for?

To Yuu  
Thanks! =]

To Sesshoumarulover  
So glad to see that you are enjoying the story thus far! =]

To Mokochan156  
Haha in this case, yes I do not believe that there is going to be Alice. I'm so glad to see that you are enjoying this story and I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =]


	6. Dreams and Distractions

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 6: Dreams and Distractions**

"Do you know who was the one who brought me to this World?" Kagome asked.

Nightmare frowned at her question as he scrutinized her with his only eye. Since their last few interactions, Kagome had somehow learned how to shield her mind, but by that time, he had already found out about her fears, or at least an idea of it.

Taking a puff from his long pipe, Nightmare blew out the puff of smoke as he looks at her. "I've a few hunches," he said.

"Are you going to tell me," Kagome asked in a snappish tone as she half glared at him.

"Patience, patience, I'm after all, trying to help," Nightmare told her trying to pacify her.

"Makes me wonder at times if that is true," Kagome grumbled beneath her breath, but was taken aback when she saw the looming face of Nightmare that had gotten too close to her.

"That's a really mean thing to say Kagome," he said with a deadpan look in his eyes as his eyes wandered and drifted down to where her lips is.

"Well so far you've been hiding way too many things, and you've been avoiding answering questions about Alice or what I want to know," Kagome huffed as she glared at him, her lips pouting unconsciously as she folded her hands across her chest.

"…Bleaarrghhh…" vomiting out blood suddenly as he held his smoking pipe away from himself.

"You can really be such a nightmare at times," Kagome commented dryly as she grimace at the mess that he made and patted his back.

"What do you mean?" Nightmare asked turning his head as he glanced at her, coughing out blood as he spilled out a little more whilst trying to wipe it off on his sleeve.

"All these blood and constant vomiting of it and you refuse to eat your medicines or go to the hospital to accept treatment," Kagome reprimanded him in a scolding tone as she rubbed his back, soothing him as she lifted her sleeves to his mouth, wiping it clean of the blood. She was already a mess not thanks to Nightmare, it was really a good thing that this is in a dream and it will remain in a dream.

"Ah you're so mean to me Kagome," he told her weakly as he produced a handkerchief to cover his mouth as he cleans the blood away.

"I'm just a sickly demon," Nightmare whined as resisted the urge to cough out more blood, but it did not really help much as Kagome dodge the spurt of blood that he expelled almost rather violently.

"You're really helpless…" Kagome commented as she waited for his blood to stop spilling from his mouth before she bent down by his side to help him as she used his handkerchief to help clean the blood off him.

"I can't help it if I'm sick," he muttered, letting Kagome to mother him as she wiped the blood off his face.

"You can, just take your medicine and go to the hospital for a regular checkup," Kagome told him, as she thrust the handkerchief back into his hand with a huff.

"I hate the doctors, the needles and the smell of that place, and the medicines are all bitter or weird tasting," Nightmare continued to whine as he now seem to reduce to being a child again.

"I heard that thought!" Nightmare pointedly out loudly with a accusing looking on his face at Kagome.

"You were meant to," she retorted, looking up as she felt the difference in disturbance to the dream, "It's about time I wake up," Kagome said as she disappeared much to Nightmare's dismay.

Kagome opened her eyes, awaken by the bustling sound of the market opening as the people went about their daily lives. Never once did Kagome really stayed put, sometimes even going out to stay with Ace in the tent because of the sense of nostalgia that it brings to her despite knowing how dangerous the Knight of Hearts can be.

It was much more relaxing knowing well that she could well afford to pay rent and buy things on her own abilities, but it is rather lonely as oppose to when she stays with some of the other role-holders. For instance, staying with Julius, gives her that comfort from the sound of him working and the ticking of the clocks. With the Hatters, it was most probably the Twins that liven and entertains her, and with the Queen of Hearts…well it gets rather stressful at times, what with the death sentences that she would often issue and Peter sneaking into her room.

Today she would have to be in the Park to settle the new turn over in stocks. The time of this place really puts her off on her own schedule, as Kagome did not know how to really go about with it and went by 'feel' instead. Nightmare who is constantly monitoring her, could already see how well accustomed she is to their World.

"Good morning Gowland-san," Kagome greeted as she dropped by his office to see him already hype up and excited as always as he ushered Kagome into his office.

"If there's nothing I'm going to do the change over in goods today," Kagome said as she started to move towards the door, worried that he might break out into music and start playing his odd shaped violin.

"Oh so that's what the boxes are," Gowland said as he looked up to the ceiling for a moment, his hands idly reaching out for his violin.

"Did you do something to those boxes Gowland-san?" Kagome asked worriedly as her hand left the doorknob, her feet taking a voluntary step towards Gowland who is seated on the sofa in his office.

"I was going to ask them to have it thrown away," Gowland said thoughtfully as though it was the most natural thing to do about parcels sent to the park.

"Really Gowland-san, don't you check all the boxes before making a decision like that?" Kagome asked with a sigh, "If you really did throw it away, it's going to cost us quite a lot since it's customized for your park," she half cold him, but was relieve that the boxes of new merchandises are safe.

"Ah my apologies Kagome!" Gowland cried out with a sheepish smile upon his stubble face as he raises a hand in apology towards her.

"Really," she said with a loud sigh, "I'll be going now to do the change over," Kagome said as she turn the door knob, only to walk into Blood Dupre, nearly falling onto the ground had he not reach out to catch her within an arm.

"Kagome," Elliot called out happily, noticing Kagome from behind of Blood's frame as his ears perked up.

"You're on time," Gowland commented, cutting in before she could reply, obviously not pleased to see the other party.

"Naturally, we have some discussion about the negotiation of lands after all," Blood said, with a casual easy going smile, but Kagome knows better as she pushed him away with annoyance.

"Well then Gowland-san, I'll see you later then," she said, bowing to him slightly as she pushed pass Blood without so much as a glance at him, but gave Elliot a warm smile in greeting before she left.

The males in the room were well aware of what had just happened, of Kagome's cold shoulder to the leader of the Hatter Family. Most of the time it will not bode well for anyone, but the fact that she is still alive means something at least.

"Seems like Kagome did not take a shine to you Blood," Gowland said, waving his hand in the direction of the sofa opposite of where he is sitting for the two to hurry it up.

"It would seemed so," Blood said, not at all bothered by the situation it seemed as he took a seat, crossing his legs as they began the long talk, or argument of the negotiation to buying land from Gowland.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Wow I'm really not expecting such response and it really does makes one smile everytime I read a review from you guys out there. Thanks you guys! Here's a new update I hope that you guys enjoy it.

To Inuyashafan  
Thanks! I'm so glad that I'm not making her seem out of character (much/yet), I was worried that it might have diverted too much from the original. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D

To HitmanGrl89  
Yup, I guess you could say that. =) I'm thought that trying something different from my usual style would be fun as a challenge, so glad that you are enjoying the story thus far. Thanks so much for your support, I hope that you enjoy this new update! xD

To Possessivelover8  
Thanks! I'm so happy to hear that, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Laughingbros12  
Thanks! Haha yea well Alice is no matter how you look at it a sheltered and a child in her own emotions even if she is trying to be independent in her own ways when she is in Wonderland, but then again I can be bias to her character type. =x Well I hope that you enjoy this new update! =D


	7. The Knight and The White Rabbit

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 7: The Knight and The White Rabbit**

Kagome was somewhat disoriented when the lands shifted, especially when she was unable to make her way to visit Julius. Frowning, she was just as lost as Ace is at the moment. Looking around, Kagome tried to navigate her way to Julius's clock tower, but was instead lost in the forest where there are countless of doors. Frowning she made a move forward as Kagome tried looking up to see the sky but being that the forest is too dense, it was nearly impossible to see through it's foliage.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in frustration, finding the situation to be rather annoying at the moment.

"Kagome?" someone called out to her, causing Kagome to turn her head in the direction of the sound.

The bushes rustled as it parted to reveal the Knight of Hearts looking curiously in her direction before his eyes brightened up at the sight of her, but it never really did meet it eyes by just that tiny little bit. "Ah I thought I heard your cry," Ace said happily as he approached her.

"You're lost aren't you?" was the first thing that Kagome said in acknowledgement of the other as she turned towards him.

"Nope, this is a shortcut I take to Julius's," Ace piped up as thought it was the most natural of things despite him being lost.

"I'm somehow doubtful about that," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath as she averted her gaze and head a little when she said it.

"Hey Kagome, did you know that the doors here will take you to the place which you most wanted to be the most, won't you try opening one of them?" Ace asked her with the look that though looks like he is an easy-going person, hide another personality.

Kagome remained quiet as she looked at him grimly, "Sadly we cannot open it as it will take us to our second most wanted place," Ace continued as he looked sadly at the forest.

"What about you Kagome, where is your most wanted to be place?" Ace asked her, as he turned to look at her with that calm expression that reminds her of the calm before the storm.

"…" Kagome looked at him for a moment but did not reply as she averted her gaze looking sad. "We should get going if we want to reach Julius-san's before night comes," Kagome commented as she reached out instinctively for his sleeve to drag him along with her rather than to have him getting them any more lost than they are already. In all honesty, she does not really know where would be her most wanted to go to place, there's one too many conflicts in her heart for Kagome to make a choice at all.

"Do you have an idea where the Clock Tower is now?" Kagome asked Ace as she took the lead in guiding them out of the forest, back tracking in her steps as Ace followed her.

"Nope," he said that a little too happily, irking Kagome. "Hmmm, though because the lands have just moved, I guess it would be best if we were to return back until the lands are stable again," Ace said as an after thought as he looked up almost too thoughtfully.

"That's a bit weird, but I somehow understand what you mean," Kagome said as she sighed and backtracked her way back to the town in which she is residing. It would seem that mainly the main places that matters like the Clock Tower, Castle of Hearts, the Amusement Park and whatnot are the ones that move as opposed to the towns that are currently staying where they are.

"You sure you do not want to try opening one of the doors?" Ace asked her in a mysterious manner that made her thought twice of the possibilities. "Or can't you hear the doors calling out to you," he added with a dark look in his eyes.

Kagome swallowed as she thought about it, it was true that she can hear the doors calling out to her in that odd manner that she could only say meant nothing but trouble, and with the experiences that she has in Sengoku Jidai, she was not going to even try opening one of the doors just in case they are playing tricks on her.

"What about you, can't you hear the doors calling to you," she swallowed, trying to keep her tone as neutral as possible as she continue to lead them out of the forest and back to town.

"I can't," he answered her truthfully, but there in his face she saw the sorrow in it.

"Well it can be a trick at times, even if you were to open a door," Kagome commented as she hurried a little in their pace wanting to reach back town fast.

"I'm envious of how you seem to always be able to find your own bearings and not get lost," Ace said seriously in a sad tone for the first time.

"Don't be, I'm more lost than you think I am," Kagome told him sadly, with bitterness in her tone as the sound of those doors started to slowly sound more far away once they are out of the forest.

"That's really hard to imagine," Ace said with a short laugh as she continue to lead them towards the town, not once letting go of her hold on his hand in which she had somewhere let go of his sleeve in favor of his hand more.

"Ace-san, perhaps you should return to the Castle of Hearts first and find out where the Clock Tower is before going over?" Kagome suggested as she let go of his sleeves.

"Hmmm…maybe, though if I leave now I might be able to reach him before nightfall," he told her whilst considering the suggestion.

"It can't be help then, perhaps I should travel with you," Kagome thought out loud as she wondered about the choices of their current situation on the lands moving.

"Kag-…" she turned at the sound of someone calling out her name, to see Peter White with a bounce to his step as he came to her, but stopped half way at the sight of Ace.

Instantly the large wrist like watch slung across him was transformed into a gun as he pointed it at Ace.

"Ah Sir Peter, here to see Kagome?" Ace asked good-naturedly but there seem to be a goading like tone to it, as Ace's eyes remained unreadable and innocent. He's really like that of a silent killer, a viper if you will, suddenly striking out when the other least suspects it, even more so dangerous than the Hatter family.

"You're too close to my Kagome," Peter said, firing a warning shot that whizzed past between of Kagome and Ace. The bullet might have struck her had Ace not been quick enough to push her back to avoid the bullet, but neither did her let go of her or tells her to run.

Something that she noticed was that when the role-holders gets into a fight, they really disregard of the people in their surroundings, sometimes even she is included as Kagome do try to pacify and break up the fight before it could even begin.

"Stop it Peter-san! There are innocents around!" Kagome ordered him in a voice of authority that she hardly used, worried for the bystanders.

"You're too kind Kagome, the faceless are easily replaced with another," Peter told her strictly, his gun still pointed at Ace. Though his posture and body language looked relaxed, but Kagome know better having her own fair share of fights and wars in the Sengoku Jidai, things like this really should not be something that surprises her anymore, but yet it does most of the time.

"Do not take life for granted even if they are replaceable!" Kagome told him angrily as she glared at him with such anger that Peter had no choice but to sigh and transform his gun back into the watch.

"If it will make you hate me less I will let it pass for now," Peter said with a sigh as he walked towards them, his red eyes glaring a hole into Ace's head who only smirked silently.

"It's really unbelievable how Sir Peter would listen to you, you're like Alice in some sense, but maybe you might be the one that might be able to change me," Ace commented as he looked down at Kagome who was a little shorter than him.

Kagome was not happy at all to hear herself be compared to another despite them not looking the same, but the feeling of being comparable to another was all the same to her.

"I'm _sorry_ for not being like _Alice_ at all," she told him with a growl, a silent snarl on her lips as Kagome looked at him darkly.

Her headache was coming on again just like how it usually will whenever she thinks about Inuyasha. The pain was slowly coming on as Kagome hissed silently at the pain, her fingers massaging the temples of her head as she tried to relieve herself of the pain.

"Kagome!" Peter called out in concern, immediately rushing up to her side as he supported her swaying body against his, but was instead pushed away by Kagome in her own stubbornness.

"I can support myself!" she cried out at them with the increasing pain of her headache.

"You're not feeling well, let me bring you back," Peter said seriously, reaching out to firmly grab hold of her despite of her protest and rejection of pushing him away.

"It seems like I'm intruding, I'll be seeing you around soon _Kagome_ ," Ace said as he waved her good bye, leaving with a smile on his lips as his eyes still held a little insanity from the bloodlust that he was feeling, triggered by Peter.

Neither of the two acknowledges his leaving, and Peter was more deeply worried about Kagome as he supported her carefully with a worried look upon his face. Though the pain persisted, she was starting to see black spots as Kagome's body began swaying again before her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt to the ground, but because of Peter's quick reaction, he caught her before she could even hit the ground.

"I got you Kagome, you're safe" Peter murmured into her ears as he hugged her against his body in the middle of the still quiet street as the faceless are still worried about coming out for fear of dying.

Peter carried her effortlessly and walked in the direction of where Kagome had recently rented her apartment.

"Prime Minister, the Queen orders for you to return to the Castle with haste," a royal guard said, earning himself a dark and dangerous look from Peter as he held Kagome in his arms.

"I hate being interrupted," he said, gently placing Kagome's legs down on the ground as he held her against him, his transformed gun in his hand, shooting the guard where his 'heart' should be.

"Looks like the message failed to reach me," Peter coldly commented to no one in particular, his gun transforming back again into the watch as he bent down to carry Kagome bridal style again before he resumed walking in the direction of where her apartment is.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Reading reviews really do make me so happy to continue writing, I do hope that my writing is not going to run dry. I hope that you guys are enjoy the story thus far, here's a new chapter update just for you~!

To PrincessRaveGirl  
I'm so glad that you're liking it, well I'm contemplating on it, as well but we'll have to see how it goes? Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To InuyashaxKagome1  
I might be introducing it in at some point, I'm still trying to figure when to put it together. =) So glad to see that you're enjoying this crossover thus far. Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To BornWildChild78  
Thanks! So glad that the story is going so well for you. I guess you'd have to find out on that part sooner or later as the story progresses. xP Hope that you enjoy this new update!

To BeautyofNature89  
Well close enough, but there are trigger points to it, so it is not just fully her memories. Haha I'm hoping that I will not bring Alice back as well, but my hands have a mind of it's own at times. I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	8. Staying In

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 8: Staying In**

When Kagome awaken, Peter was by her side, which made her wonder if he ever returned to the Castle, even if he lied to her, she will hardly know. What shock her more was that there was food already prepared and sitting on the table in her living room. Perhaps she should not be anymore surprise that there was definitely no way in which she could easily have prevent Peter from entering her bed, but it made her feel somewhat better after slapping him soundly on his cheek and kicking him out of her bed.

His reaction was weird, something that Kagome should most probably have expected it, "Are you…a masochist?" Kagome asked sweating a drop a little as she massage her temples again to help ebb the pain away.

"I'll be anything that you want if it makes you happy and love me," Peter told her so earnestly that Kagome thought she saw hearts floating around in his background.

"I'm starting to feel that you might really be a masochist," Kagome mumbled beneath her breath as she brought her knees up to her chest, her bed sheet still covering most of her body up as she hugged her knee to herself, inching a little away from Peter.

"Won't the Queen be looking for you," Kagome asked as she tried her best in keeping herself calm and neutral when talking to Peter.

"She's always looking for me," he told her flippantly.

"Well go see her! I do not want innocent people to die because of your lack in sense of priority,"

"I think she has most probably already started a while ago," Peter mumbled, averting her gaze as his ears drooped slightly.

"Then stop her! Go see her or something, " Kagome cried out in frustration, unable to keep her cool after seeing how reckless he (and everyone else in Wonderland) take the lives of the faceless so easily, and without care.

"Will it make you be less angry at me?" Peter asked her his brows knitted together in worry at her anger towards him at the moment.

"Maybe, now _go_ before she kills any more people!" Kagome said, already half way out of bed as she pushed Peter out of her door to leave her place.

"Then Kagome, if it makes you happy, I'll go first," Peter said, turning on his heels as he nearly caused Kagome to stumble, but he caught her around her waist as he drew her against of him.

"Please tell me you love me soon, I don't think I can take it any longer," Peter murmured into her ears as he held her closer to him tightly.

"Peter-san, your concept of love might not even be love," Kagome said, pushing him away as she continue to push him out of the door.

"No it's not true, I really do love you," Peter told her seriously his ears flattened back against his head as he held a stern but serious expression in which she could hardly detect no lies, but then again she always have the worst taste in men, human, youkai, hanyou alike.

"Let's not talk about this now Peter-san, I don't want more innocent people to die," Kagome told him, pushing him out of the door despite of his protest as she shut it behind of him and locking it loudly. "Leave now Peter!" Kagome cried out to him through the door, dropping the honorifics to show her seriousness.

"Come see me in the Castle soon Kagome!" Peter called out through the door as Kagome walked away on her side, not wanting to hear anymore of his honeyed words that are said so casually, too casually for her own taste.

Kagome looked at the pot of food on her table that she was not sure if Peter had threatened another to make it for her or even killed them she would most probably make him suffer enough to the point he wish for death. Though if he really is a masochist, then it might all backfire against her in the end as well.

Kagome ate the food after warming it up, slowly letting the food energize and warm her body up. It was really relaxing in this World, something that she really did not get to enjoy in her other two Worlds, but she misses all of them, her friends, her family, and Inuyasha. Again her headache started coming back as Kagome let her spoon fall back into the bowl, as she reached her hands up to cover her forehead,

She really hated it, every time she would think too deeply about Inuyasha or about her family, she would end up getting these headache, and them her heart would start racing and then the pain would come soon after though these days it is swifter somehow.

 _Knock knock knock…_

 _"The door,"_ she thought, not even sure but the sound of it resounded in her head and made her headache worst, sort of like a hangover, but she never really had one to be able to tell or compare it.

"Ah so the young lady finally opened the door," a voice said as Kagome tried to focus her mind away from the pain as she answered the door, but it seemed like Fate really loves to play with her.

"I'm not feeling well today Dupre-san, so kindly leave," Kagome told him with a grimace as she tried to shut the door on him.

"That's still no way to tell another to leave," Blood said with a frown, using his feet as a door stopper and his cane to prevent her from closing it as he swept into the place she had rented like he owned it.

" _Please_ , just leave Dupre- _sama_ ," she tried again more civilly as she half glared at him through her own pain.

"You should be resting for someone who is sick," Blood said as he looked around the place, as he stood not too far away from Kagome who was scowling at him despite her face looking paler.

"I will soon after _you_ leave," Kagome said through clenched teeth as she closed her eyes for a moment, still holding the door in a slightly hunched position as she tried willing her headache and pain away.

"I don't see why you can't rest whilst I'm here," he casually commented looking at her hunched form.

"Because I do not want to be killed in my rest just yet," Kagome hissed out as she lightly hit her head against the wooden door, stupidly thinking to fight pain with pain. At least for sure though, the pain in her heart is slowly easing away.

"Guess we will have to do something about that don't we," Blood said, coming over to her as he swept her off her feet and into his arms, carrying Kagome over to where the bed is as he laid her down on it like a precious cargo, which surprises her.

At first Kagome had fought him tooth and nail like some wild cat, and much to Bloods annoyance as he easily dodge it moving his head out of the way. "You should stop that or I will do something to stop you from doing so," he told her with a sideward smirk.

Kagome grumbled beneath her breath, glaring at Blood, but he tucked her in, drawing her coverlet and blanket up enough to cover her to her chin. "Now rest," Blood told her softly but there is an authority to it that her body somehow automatically responded to and did as he said as her eyes closes.

"You're really a interesting one, more so than Alice," Blood said sitting on the side of her bed before he stood to bring a chair over to watch her sleep as he took his hat off and placed it on her bedside table.

"Shut up Blood," Kagome mumbled as she turned in her bed, her back towards him as she wrapped the cover around of her more tightly.

Blood Dupre could only laugh at her and the drop of honorifics as he stood to go make himself some tea in her kitchen.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thanks so much for all of your reviews really keeps me motivated to continue writing up the next chapter. =) I hope that you enjoy this new update, take care now!

To VampGirl18  
Well you know what they say, things comes and goes. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To daisy . navavirelas . 54 (I somehow can't seem to type your name as it is shown)  
Lol?

To SamuraiGirl0  
Haha It's alright really, I understand your perspective on that, though I do agree that the Alice character is pretty weak, especially basing her off the manga, I wished they had created a better female heroine in all honesty. Perhaps that is one of the reason as to why I created this crossover? Hmmm...Well one will never really know since I never think too deeply on it. I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	9. Her Silence

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 9: Her Silence**

"I should move," Kagome mumbled to herself not for the first time that day, as she work diligently in restocking the shelves with the rest of the staffs in order to keep up with what the buyers wants.

"Ah Kagome the sales have really been great since you've started coming here with your ideas," Mary Gowland said as he entered the shop, looking around as the staffs busily stocked the shelves with Kagome by their side.

"Hello Gowland-san," Kagome greeted as she placed the last few items in her arms onto the shelves. "The sales are looking really good thus far," Kagome says as she got down from the short step up wooden stairs.

"That's greats, that's great!" Gowland said loudly as he looked around, "Let's celebrate with some music!" he suddenly said, making Kagome rushed up to him as she ushered him out.

"I really hate to burst one of your musical moments Gowland-san, but I'm sure that there are some important things that needs your attention, and I've prepared for you some of the sales data for your analysis, please review them," Kagome said with a pained smile as she ushered him off to get busy to avoid him playing the oddly shaped violin.

"Ah Kagome but I can do that later," he told her pouting like that of a sullen child as Kagome continued to usher him in the direction of his office.

"Please do not neglect your duties Gowland-san, there is always time later," Kagome lied through her teeth as she waved him off with nothing but smiles.

Kagome sighed out in relieve when she saw the owner walking away enthusiastically waving his hands up in the air at her as he disappeared from sight.

"That was a relieve," Boris said beside of her ears, his warm breath tickling the side of her neck and ears as Kagome slapped her hand to where his breath touched.

"I though I told you to stop doing that Boris-san," Kagome told the Cheshire Cat with a frown as she turned to walk back towards the souvenir store where she usually take helm of things and report accordingly to Gowland.

"I'm sorry," Boris said with a smile as he followed up beside of Kagome, cozying up to her side as she shook her head.

No matter how many countless times that Kagome told Boris not to do it, he still does it. Not that it was something annoying, but it bothered and tickled her senses. "Ne Ka-go-me, does it really bother you so?"

"If I say yes, will you stop?" Kagome asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"Maybe~" he told her in a singsong voice as he had a skip to his step after hearing that from her. So he affected her so, at least that is something good to know, but like when with Alice, Boris's only regret was being too casual and neutral about their relationship that Alice never did consider him as a love interest.

"Though Kagome you're so cute that I could just eat you up," Boris said, cozying up even more intimately to Kagome as he practically glued himself to her side.

"Hey Boris-san, do you know if there is anywhere near the Park that has a place for rent?" Kagome asked him casually as she supervised the last of the boxes of merchandises that were ordered for the change over today.

"Hmmm…I'm not too sure, but I'm sure there is, I could help you look out for it," Boris told her after some thought, "Are you not comfortable where you are staying now Kagome?" the cat asked her in concern, his golden eyes looking at her curiously with worry shining in it.

"I am, it's just that I feel that it might be time to move," Kagome told him, refusing to tell him of the real reason for her move.

Boris's sharp eyes caught the slight difference in her facial expression when telling him that and already had a few hunches of his own about her move. Perhaps in a few turns, he should be able to let Kagome know of a place where she could stay, somewhere close to where he stays perhaps, so that he could keep an eye on her just in case there would be trouble.

"Though, thank you," Kagome said as she watches the rest of the staff put the last of the new merchandises up on the shelves.

"That looks really great! Thanks so much you guys," Kagome said as she praised the staff after giving everything a final look through.

"Guess this would probably be the end of work for me," she said, "Well then, I should be going," Kagome added as she waved to the staff before leaving the place.

"Why the rush Kagome?" Boris asked her as he easily fell into her pace of walking.

"I'm planning to cook something for the family that had cooked for me when I was sick," Kagome replied simply as she walked towards the exit of the amusement park.

"Would you help me tell Gowland-san that I've left?" she asked to which Boris replied nonchalantly that he would before turning to the other direction.

"I should buy some ingredients first," Kagome said as she rushed to the market section to buy the ingredients that she would need, wanting to return the favor of the gruel like congee that the family had made for her under Peter's command, and also to apologize for his rude behavior.

By the time that Boris went over to Kagome's place, he could smell something delicious cooking waiving through from her place. "Ah that smells really good Kagome," Boris said as he entered her house without her permission.

"Boris-san!" she scolded him, looking at him disapprovingly, "Please at least knock the door and let me open it instead of waltzing in here," she continued to reprimand with a wooden ladle in her hand.

"Ne Kagome, what is it that you are cooking?" Boris asked as he sniffed the air smelling what she was cooking.

"I'm making stuffed cabbage roll," Kagome said as she turned away from him to watch over her cooking, worried that it might be ruined because of the heat of the fire or her timing.

"That looks good Kagome, can I have some?" he asked her with wide pleading eyes.

"Maybe later I'm making this for the family downstairs," Kagome said as she checked on the pot, planning o letting it stew for a moment more.

"Okay," he said with a sulking tone as his ears lowered against his head sadly.

"That should do the trick," Kagome said as she turned off the stove, planning on letting the food simmer a little more with the residual heat before she start to spoon it back into the pot that the neighbors had brought her food in.

"Ne Kagome," Boris called out to her, blowing into her ears as he watched her shudder a little, his eyes narrowed at her reaction, a cattish grin appeared on his face. Wrapping his arms around of her waist, he rested his head beside of her own purring on the inside at their intimacy. "Wouldn't you wanna do something fun together?" he asked her coyly looking at her.

"What do you mean by fun?" Kagome glanced at him unsure of herself or what he was trying to get to, but his closeness was at the moment making her uncomfortable for the first time.

Nuzzling her neck, Boris could feel her body stiffen up against his and a shuddering shiver that ran down her back when he traced her neck with his tongue. "S-stop it," she stammered out, shock at his unusual behavior.

When Boris did not stop, Kagome tried pushing him away despite of his tightening grip around of her. "Stop it!" she cried out, stamping her feet down on his feet as he yowl out in pain like a cat, relinquishing his hold of her as Kagome rushed out of his grasp. To further away in the room as she glare at him, a hand to where his lips and fangs were earlier.

Kagome hated how her body react to the sensual pleasure of it, but yet she hated more was the memories that resurfaced of the numerous things that happened to her during the times when she was kidnapped, and assaulted, she really should not have let her guard down around of Boris despite of the familiarity of his personality to some of her friends in Sengoku Jidai, most especially Shippo.

"I'm sorry Boris-san, please leave," Kagome said, not looking at him as she turned her head away, her jaws clenched together.

"Eh? Kagome I'm sorry, it was my bad for taking the joke a little too far," Boris tried to pacify as he tried to smile at her jokingly despite of the seriousness of the current situation.

"Please leave now," she told him firmly again anger in her tone as she turned her body away from him, taking steps away from him when he tried to approach her. Boris's ears drooped as he looked sadly at her dejectedly.

"Please don't be made at me Kagome," Boris said with sad eyes as he hoped that she would turn to look at him, but when he reached out to touch her, she flinched away before he even could. Clenching his hand into a fist, he gritted his teeth, looking down to the ground.

"I'll see you soon then?" Boris asked hopefully with sad ears and eyes, but Kagome did not reply him, and he could only leave her place for now and hope for her to not be angry with him when they next meet.

The door clicked shut, letting her know that he was finally gone as Kagome slide down to the ground as she tried to gather her thoughts and calm her nerves down. If she were to say that the past never affected her, it would be a lie, but she never let it show unless she is alone. And here she thought that Boris was just like Shippo, but, she was wrong about that. Even if it were for fun and games, this is not something to be taken lightly.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
So glad to see that you guys are enjoying the story thus far, I'm super happy about that, always puts a smile when I read all of your reviews. =] I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! Hoped you guys had a fun Halloween~

To VocaloidGirl78  
Haha well I'll leave that up to your interpretations. ;)

To WonderlandxDream  
Well he usually is a gentlemanly jerk in a lot of sense and prideful too, not to mention arrogant, but somehow we all love him still (=w=)

To June-May  
Haha well I hope that you are not too disappointed with this chapter update on their interaction :X


	10. Nightmares

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 10: Nightmares**

Kagome had efficiently moved to another place of lodging somewhere nearer to the Park, meanwhile, she avoided Boris whenever she could, even preferring to be more tolerant towards Blood than to be with Boris and that goes to say a lot.

"Kagome!" a voice that she had least expected to hear outside of her dream as she turned her head in the direction in surprise to see the sickly dream demon calling to her as a rather tall and gloomy looking male followed not too far behind of him.

"Nightmare-san…this is a surprise…" Kagome said as she looked at him tiredly.

"Can't you look a little more excited to see me…?" Nightmare asked her sulkily.

"I'm too tired to do so," she told him, turning her attention to the male that is now standing by his side. "And you are?"

"Gray Ringmarc, nice to meet you," he politely introduced himself.

Dark blue hair with honeyed eyes and a tattoo of a lizard the side of his neck, odd but she could see the two blades openly worn and sheathed on the sleeve of his jacket when he reached out to shake her hand as Kagome smile at him politely, introducing herself to him.

"He's my subordinate! Aren't I great?" Nightmare bragged a little more proudly but was met with Kagome's own cool unwavering eyes that did not seem too amuse at the moment as she returned her attention to Gray.

"It must have been difficult on you to take care of such a terrible patient," Kagome said as she extended her sympathy with a grimace at the way Nightmare was behaving like a child at the moment.

"It's been a pleasure to work for Lord Nightmare," replied earnestly, which got Kagome to raise an eyebrow as she wondered on it.

"Though I do have a question for you two, why are the both of you here in town? Isn't the Tower of Clover like far away?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Didn't you know that since the lands have moved, we've now in the land where the Hatter Mansion used to be," Nightmare asked her.

"Oh, okay, I guess that would explain it," Kagome said in understanding, "But this is rare, I thought you would be cope up in the Tower doing work," she added on after a thought.

"I needed a breather and to see you in person," Nightmare purred leaning forward to come face to face with a deadpan looking Kagome which threw his fun away.

"Stop doing that I like my personal space, though I guess you've already cross that barrier when you keep visiting me in the dream realm," she told him, commenting on the matter, that made the incubus to sudden turn sullen.

"You're not like your usual self Kagome," Nightmare said with a sigh, "What's the matter?" he asked out of concern for the first time.

"Nothing that you should really worry yourself over Nightmare-san," Kagome told him, turning her head away to avoid his gaze which did not go unnoticed by the two males.

"How unfortunate for you then," Nightmare said as he dragged her along with him with a sighing Gray following after them.

"Nightmare-san!" Kagome called out, trying to drag her hand out of his grasp but he did not let go, at least not until a little of her abilities slipped out of hold and singed Nightmare's hand, causing him to drop it in pain as he shook his hand in the air before looking at his palm.

"You could just politely asked me to join you, and not force me to walk with you," Kagome reprimanded him with annoyance as she crossed her hands before of her chest.

"That hurt! What if you killed me?!" Nightmare asked her, showing to her his palm that is looking rather burnt at the moment.

"Well you could have avoided it if you asked!" Kagome retorted with rising irritation in her voice. "And you will not die that easily," she added on in a mumble that was heard by Gray.

The former assassin was frowning at what had just happened, a mere touch from the girl's hand and she was able to injured Nightmare so easily, and if death was possible by the touch of her hands, will it be best if she was watched more closely and if not, eliminated?

"Really! Stop sulking, here let me see it," she grumbled reaching out to gently take his hand as she inspected it, blowing at the palm of his hand gently, Kagome placed her hand over his, covering it as she closed her eyes in concentration for a moment before opening it as she inspected his palm again.

"There, its healed," Kagome said letting go of his hand as Nightmare brought it up to his face to inspect it like he would with a product earning a shake of the head from Kagome.

This discovery for him was least to say, shocking. Too shocking. Never had Gray ever thought that a person is able to do so, especially one so like her, someone who looks so fragile and frail, and petite in size like she could do no harm to anyone.

"That was rather…amazing Miss Higurashi how did you manage to do that?" Gray ask, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome looked at him for a moment, thinking if she should say it but did so in the end with a shrug. "Just Kagome is fine, and I'm a priestess, we exorcise and well...eliminate demons as side from taking care of the shrines and the rest of the priestess duties," Kagome said as casually as possible, not too sure if she was doing the right thing, but there was something about him that is a danger.

"Then you can easily injured another with just a single touch?" he asked narrowing his eyes dangerously as he kept his killing intent down, but it would seemed that she have sensed it when Kagome's eyes scrutinized him for a moment, there is reckless bravery in it like Alice, but there was also knowledge in it that made him even more curious.

"Not to humans, demons, like youkai or hanyou, or even to get rid of the impure and possible helping out the spirits, ghosts and what not," Kagome continued slowly, her eyes never leaving his honeyed ones that reminded her closely of that of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's.

The thought of them brought a sharp stabbing pain to her heart as she gasped with wide eyes, her hand clutching the front of her dress that she had bought in Wonderland as Kagome's eyes began watering from the pain. Her mouth parted trying to breath in air that her lungs was having trouble taking in because of the tightening in her chest area as Nightmare went up to try supporting Kagome with a worried frown upon his face.

"We need to take her back with haste," Nightmare said with urgent authority, but Gray was already moving towards carrying her bridal style like a precarious bundle ready to explode as he moved swiftly towards the direction of the nearest inn or hotel in the town.

"Take deep breaths, you'll be fine," Nightmare tried reassuring her, keeping up pace with Gray as he continued to watched the blood draining from Kagome's face. Though by the look of it, it would seem like she did not hear anything that he had said.

Gray laid her down in bed, as she continued to try taking in deep breaths into her lung but it was like watching a cat trying to breath, in short quick pants. Nightmare watched her suffering, as he lightly touched her forehead with his fingers, as he let some of his magic wash over her, taking over her conscious as he find his way to enter it.

Her face that was contorted in pain slowly eased off as her face gradually became more relaxed and her breathing began to even out.

"What happened?" Gray asked as he watched Nightmare did his job, using his unique skill that had everyone in Wonderland fearing him.

"I'm quite sure that the Joker as a part in this, for her to become the way she is, and for her appearance in Wonderland," Nightmare told his subordinate as he took a seat that Gray had brought over earlier as he took it and sat down.

"For now she will be alright, but I cannot do this every time her memories trigger this reaction from her," Nightmare said with a sigh, coughing out blood as he tried to cover it with his hand. Gray was sharp about it and immediately had a handkerchief in his hand as he wiped the blood off of Gray's mouth.

"It feels like you don't even respect me at all the way you would man-handle me all the time," Nightmare sulked.

"That's not true Lord Nightmare, you have my utmost respect and loyalty," he told the incubus that he had tried to kill once upon a time as he stood by his side, watching the female that is now resting looking peaceful.

Unlike Alice, there is something about this girl that is not as dangerous something that drew out the curiosity and dangerous side of him like a moth to a flame. Though, in his deep thoughts, did he accidentally let his guard down enough for Nightmare to hear that thought of his? Glancing at the silver lilac haired male who was leaning forward, leaning his chin on his entwined fingers as he watched her sleeping form in seeming deep concentration.

It would seemed that he did not read his thoughts, so he was safe, Gray looked at the girl as he sighed out softly and told Nightmare that he'll go make some tea, something different from the usually drink of coffee that they would often have.

Kagome was having a nightmare of her past, the first of the worse since coming into this World. Nightmare watched her dream and he followed her in it, keeping himself out of her way as he heard her screams and saw her tears as her horror unfold before of him. Between Alice and Kagome, Kagome has far worse fears, making Alice's own pale in comparison that there was without a need to even make the comparison.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Wow! Thanks you guys for letting me read your reviews, really great to see it after writing and posting the chapter. I'm so glad, really! And yes, I actually do agree with most of you about Alice, she is a rather expandable character, a little delusional and well let's keep the rest to ourselves ;P. Here's a little more interaction between Nightmare and Kagome soon and a little of what she can do. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To AngelicTrinity  
Haha, well it is true, Alice is not suited for Wonderland thinking that it is a dream, denial is so not cute on her sadly. Yea I do noticed that as well on her job, I'm going to change it up a little, been planning to since the last chapter after writing about Boris, so we'll see what she can do next. Wonderland a place where everyone will love the Foreigner, sadly it doesn't exist anywhere except in our head and in otome harem games. Haha well, I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To Sebby-chan fan  
Well they do change, minus the killing more, but well most of them at least still retain their main traits and personality so thankfully the change is not much. Though when we're in love, we do try to change the other after a while into the relationship, guilty as charged here, but hey at least we learn something about it and it does changes us for the better of the relationship (if we survive the fights and arguments). And well, we'll see how things goes along for Kagome~ =)  
I hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To Kage  
Yea that may be true, but I guess with the way I write it, it seems like they do not spend enough time with Kagome. I will try to show more interaction, even if it is snippets of it here and there. =) Kagome is the second Foreigner, so I guess they are inexperience even though somehow they all seem so... _experienced_ hahaha. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To June-May  
Agree, he is so damn adorable, just as adorable as the rest of the role holders xD, totally crazy for all of them except maybe for Mary Gowland for me. Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To Kayla  
I've yet to check out that song, but I will read up the lyrics soon! Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!

To SandraxLuv  
Haha thanks! I do love the role-holders as well, they are super adorable in the handsome and dangerously charming sense. =w=  
Hope that you enjoy this new chapter!


	11. The Rabbit and The Hare

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 11: The Rabbit and The Hare**

On short notice and much to Boris's and Gowland's surprise, Kagome quit her job without any notice and would have even changed her place of lodging to somewhere new and away. She would still visit them from time to time, but it was known though that she had shared a restaurant space providing food from her world and culture to the people of this World, though on certain days. It helps with her rent of course, and the remainder of the profits she gets to keep it.

It was not easy, for people to accept and try a different type of food that they've not eaten before since they come from vastly different culture, but she did try despite of the many ups and downs that she faces.

Though how Peter somehow managed to find her, does still annoys her, but Kagome took it with a pinch of salt trying to get him to curb from jumping on her as and when he wanted, it was distracting and mostly annoying with the way he would do it in front of everyone. Embarrassing most especially for her since she is not really used to the open affection as compared to the way Inuyasha or any other male aside from Miroku in her culture would.

"Peter-san can you please back away, it feels a little too restricting for me," Kagome said as she tried to keep him less hyper like that of an overactive puppy as compared to that of a docile rabbit. Then again, she has no idea about it since she has not talked to a rabbit youkai or a rabbit at all.

"But Kagome I love you so, and can't bear to part from your side for even a minute," Peter whined to her, behaving like an entirely different person whenever he is with only her. This she was told on numerous occasions by countless of people.

"You told me that countless of times," Kagome said pacifying him as she busied about in the kitchen of her current rental place. "I'm just not comfortable with you saying it so easily, and how would you know what real love is really like?"

"…I love you Kagome," Peter told her seriously, but it was not the answer that she was looking for.

"What about me that liked so much?" Kagome asked him seriously as she continued working on the meal preparation that she was planning to sell in the restaurant just below her unit as Kagome did a check in her mind of the ingredients.

"…The day when I saw you alone in the forest filled with your regrets, sorrows and pain, I like it all, but I love your smile the most, and especially you," Peter told her seriously as he tried to show her his earnest sincerity in liking her.

"I don't think it is 'love' I think it is just an infatuation, or maybe even pity or sympathy," Kagome told him, not wanting to look at him. "Though more importantly how are you able to travel back and forth from my World to this?" Kagome asked him curious and more importantly, a need to know especially if it is a way for her to return back to where she belonged.

"Each of us role-holders of Wonderland have our own unique set of skills, this is one of mine," Peter told her as he inched closer to her, but was stopped by a hand to her chest as she pushes him away.

"You're too close," Kagome told him as she tried to avoid having her personal space be invaded again.

This had started since that time that she allowed Boris to become too close to her, thinking of him as harmless that he would not do anything like this to her. They are currently on civil and neutral relation, but Kagome always watched how closely he would interact with her and keep it to a more neutral relationship between them.

"I don't really like you being so close to the other males of this World, I wish that you would just hurry up and say that you love me," Peter told her sadly, his insecurities in his voice as he looked to the floor not wanting her to see this embarrassing side of him.

"When 'love' is involved Peter-san, it takes time to develop into that emotion, and even more so, it is not something to be forced as well," Kagome told him almost sternly with sadness in her voice as she told him that. Looking away, "Well Peter-san, I think that it is time for you to leave, I'm sure that you've been neglecting your duties," Kagome said, wanting him to leave so that she can be alone.

"I really do no want to leave you Kagome, I always feel this pain whenever I am not with you," Peter told Kagome sadly, his ears drooping down against his head as he clutched where his 'heart' is, a pained expression upon his face.

Looking at him, Kagome could feel the ache in her own chest area, where her heart lies, and she can understand how he felt that time as Kagome approached him on her own, her arms reached out to encircle it around of his taller frame as she hugged him.

"I know how it feels Peter-san, but I may not be the one that you are destined to fall in love with, you can chose for yourself, it does not have to be a 'Foreigner' like me," Kagome told him with a more gentle voice as she hugged him warmly, patting his back. It was as though she was trying to sooth herself, but pity it was not working, but she hoped that it would help Peter in some ways to think on his own.

Peter blushed at her closeness, but his clock ticked a little faster and louder at it as Peter returned the hug, not wanting to let go as he tightened his hug. "I really love you a lot Kagome, I'll go crazy if I do not see you everyday," Peter confessed to her, worried and scared of losing her.

"I think Peter-san, it's best that you be returning to the Castle of Hearts," Kagome told him, pushing his away from her gently as she turned away from him, walking away from him to resume her work.

Peter grabbed hold of Kagome's wrist pulling her back into a tight hug as he refused to let go of her. He was being a little childish and willful at the moment, but Kagome allowed him that moment as she sighed and patted his back.

"Time to go Peter-san," she urges him, pushing him away as Kagome walked towards the door, opening it for him, not wanting him to linger any longer than needed.

Peter looked at her gloomily as his ears drooped back down again, "Promise me you'll visit me in the Castle?" Peter asked her his ruby eyes wide teary and pleading like that of a child begging for something that he was not allowed.

Kagome sighed but did not know how to reply as she bade him goodbye, closing the door after him, making sure that she locked it always just in case another one of the role-holders of Wonderland decide to make an unannounced appearance and just walk into her current place of living as though they own it.

"Kagome!" someone called out at her door as he knocked on it.

"Be right there!" Kagome called out, washing her hand as she dried it on her apron before rushing to open the door as she peaked out to see who it is.

"Elliot-san?" she looked at him questioningly, but mostly surprised to see him there at her door as his ears sprung up in delight at seeing her.

"Kagome!" Elliot enthusiastically called out to her as he hugged her like how a dog would jump on its owner after not seeing him/her for ages.

"Elliot-san!" she called out in surprise, pushing him off of her as her body took on a firmer but not obvious stance unconsciously. "What are you doing here? _How_ did you find out where I stay?" Kagome asked him with a frown.

"I saw Peter walking out of this place, and it was rather obvious if you were to think about it," he explained, though it did make Kagome wonder if it is true, but then, it had also slipped her mind to ask Peter of the same question.

"Oh here's an invitation from Blood to invite you to join us for tea today," Elliot said, fishing out the invite from his inner jacket pocket as he passed it onto her with an excited look on his face.

"This is for today!" Kagome exclaimed after reading through the invitation once, already not at all feeling too pleased about it.

"I've things to do, I can't just leave, I'm turning this invitation down, please send my regrets to Dupre-sama," her tone a little colder as Kagome turned away from him, returning him the invitation as she went to check upon her cooking.

"Blood thought that you might say that and has ordered me to bring you along even if you are not planning to come," Elliot told her happily, a little too happily that caused Kagome to turn and look at him with a worried frown upon her face.

"And what will you do about it Elliot-san?" Kagome asked her tone a little lower than usual as her eyes narrowed to watch his body language.

"I'll just have to take you with me back to the Hatter Mansion," he said with such a wide smile like it is the most natural of thing.

"Elliot-san, I'm still working at the moment, I've to deliver these food down to the restaurant," Kagome told him, stepping aside with a wave of her hand in the direction of the prepared food.

"Do you need any help?" he asked, pointing to himself excitedly as he took a sniff at the food.

"I'm fine, though help me open the door I need to bring them down,"

"Let me help," Elliot said, reaching out to take the large pot from her, but Kagome took a step back as she turned the pot away.

"It's fine really, I can manage it on my own," Kagome told him, not wanting to let him help her out at all, "Just make yourself comfortable, I'll be back in a short while," Kagome told him as she exited her place, going down the tedious step as she took her time in talking to the owner.

Elliot obediently waited for her to finish her delivery and job as he took that opportunity to look around of the small place that she had rented, comfortable and not fully furnished, it seemed and feel very much like Kagome. With Kagome the smell of home cooking make it feels like a warm home despite it being rented, something rather different from Alice, and something that he could drift off to sleep in, or hope to come back to should he have a family of his own.

"Elliot-san," Kagome shook his, trying to rouse the sleeping hare at her dining table. Though what surprised her even more was when he pulled her down towards him into his arms as Kagome squeaked in protest.

"Elliot-san!" she cried out, but his sleeping face told her otherwise of him being awake.

"What is with the males of Wonderland," Kagome groaned out, pushing Elliot off of her despite of his tightening hold on her.

"Wake up Elliot-san! " Kagome said pushing him off of her as she somehow scrambled her way out of his embrace. She looked at his twitching ears, already feeling guilty of what she was going to do next as she loudly called his name again, only this time into his ears.

"Ahhh!" he cried out in pain, shocking himself awake as Elliot rubs his ear from the loudness.

"Finally, I'm sorry about that Elliot-san, but that was the only way to wake you up, shaking you didn't work," Kagome told him as she sighed out. "You should go back to the Mansion and rest well while you can before more work starts to pile up again," Kagome told him, guiding him to her door as she bade him goodbye, not giving him a chance to even remember what he was suppose to do whilst there as he rubbed his ears with a hurt look on his face.

"Kagome!" Elliot called through the door, "The Tea Party! I'm to escort you there!" Elliot continued as he knocked on her door furiously.

"Please Kagome open the door, and follow me there," Elliot half pleaded, not wanting to disappoint Blood for not completing the simple task that he had been ordered.

"You can just tell Dupre-sama that I'm sick and can't leave," Kagome replied through the door, looking at it in annoyance at what Blood had done, sending another that is on better terms with her to go to his tea party.

"Really Kagome, please just follow with me back for the Tea Party, it will be over before you know it," Elliot urges her but Kagome was not at all relenting as she remained stubborn by refusing to follow Elliot back to the Hatter Mansion for the Tea Party.

"Please just go back to rest Elliot-san, there's always other opportunity for us to have tea together," Kagome told him through the door, refusing to open it as she crossed her arms before of her chest, not at all liking where this is going towards.

"Elliot-san, please just leave without me, I'm starting to get a headache from all of these, she sighed out, letting him know about it, already able to imagine the flustered and worried look on Elliot's face.

"I really would like to go take a rest now Elliot-san, so please just return back to the Mansion and have your own rest, you look really tired and worn out," Kagome told the other as massage the side of her forehead, tired from her work, and feeling drained both mentally and emotionally.

It is quiet at the other side of her door, as Kagome sighed hoping that he had gone back to the Hatter Mansion as per what she had told him to.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thanks so much for all of your support and interest in this crossover, really am so happy everyday to just read your reviews and your viewpoints on the characters. I really do enjoy it and it helps to pass the day faster and motivate me to write. =) I hope that all of you enjoy this new update, take care now!

To Sleepy Reader189  
Thanks! So great to hear that. I'm really glad to see that you enjoyed the previous chapter and hope that you do as well with this new chapter. =)

To AnimeJokerLG  
Haha thanks! I do try to write as fast as I can when I do have an idea of sort so that I could move on and not have the crossover be at a standstill or roadblock like a number of my other writings. I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Kit Kat Girl  
I guess the older man appeal in a person with a personality like Gowland makes it less appealing? Personally I had hope that they would make him somewhat more mature in some sense to suit his already ojiisan like appearance, but well, we can't exactly have it all. If not there is a possibility of easier pairing in the older man appeal, don't you think so?

I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)

To NightgaleSpunk  
Thanks! I'm so glad that you are enjoying their interactions, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To VisitorCritic13  
Hahaha I guess most of us already believed that is so, that Inuyasha is almost always at fault for just about everything. I'm guilty of it as well at times. Well I hope that you enjoy this new update! =)


	12. Bloodied

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 12: Bloodied**

Was there really a meaning to her moving, it seemed like just about everyone is able to find where she stays no matter where she is. Kagome sighed out in disappointment, but was suddenly asked by the shop owner if something was wrong. The faceless they are all really nice people, it really is a pity that they do not have a face of their own unless they are of a role-holder position.

"It would seem that we would be needing to bring our Guest-of-Honor over for her Tea Party," Blood mused as he walked around his desk after hearing what Elliot told him about Kagome being sick and going back to sleep after she was done with her job.

It has become a sort of routine, working, shopping, perhaps visiting some of the role-holders and then it is back home to rest for her. Though with the way that everyone seem to know where she is staying, it really did make Kagome wonder if it is honestly worth the money to keep on moving. Nightmare was not telling her of how she could return back to her World, and neither was Peter, saying that it was a trick that only he is able to do.

Though recently in her dreams she met someone different, a man dressed in a jester like costume has been visiting her in her dreams, its was like going on a roller coaster ride whenever he invades her dream. Though when she wakes up, her heart will always be beating so quickly that Kagome felt like she had just ran a marathon, but she would often forget most of her dream except his face and that smile. The smile that made her feels that he was brewing something, something unspeakable perhaps, but she was not too sure of it herself.

Swinging her legs over the bed, the sudden sound of knocking on her door startled Kagome as she looked in the direction of the door in surprise. It must be one of the role-holders of Wonderland, they're usually the one to always seek her out despite of her telling them to just drop her a message like a regular person or something, but they always got that questioning look on their face when she said that.

"Kagome, Kagome, won't you open up your door?" the deep velvety voice of Blood Dupre asked from the other side of her door.

The sound of his voice irritates her so most of the time, but its mainly the attitude of that of the person. It was like she was his entertainment there to please him whenever he gets bored.

"Leave Dupre, I do not want to see you today," Kagome called out through the door as she refuse to move forward to open the door to even see him. Today was her day off and she had planned to visit Julius at the Clock Tower.

"Such a pity, and after all I went out of the way to come to your place to invite you personally," he said with a coy smile upon his lips looking at the door as though he could see through it.

Guilt stabbed at Kagome with what he had just said, but then again it was hard to refuse him sometimes when he comes in person, or was it because that she was being too kind. Kagome contemplated, silently looking at the door her face shows her concern and worry as she weighs the need to open the door or not to open the door.

 _BAM!_

"You really should consider getting a better lock for the door young lady, it is unsafe for you to be staying here alone after all," Blood Dupre said as he casually waltz right into her rented place as he looked around before his eyes landed on her.

"You just kicked the door in!" Kagome angrily growled out at him not at all happy with having a broken door.

"You worry too much over such trivial matters," Blood commented as he looked at her. She's dressed in her underclothes, something that female of their World wears beneath their layers of clothes, but he did not seem to see it a point to let her know, enjoying the view.

"You pervert!" Kagome cried out, trying to hide her body from his view but not before she gave him a slap to his face that he took it without a word, but captured her wrist instead before she could pull it back fast enough.

"Let go of me," Kagome hissed out, as she did not resist the pull just so that she will be given that close time frame to fight against him as she kneed him in the groin area.

Times like these she really is thankful to the past, it gave her more experience, at least enough at times to get out of such tight little situations. Though her luck in getting out of it at times is not as high or as often, it was really dependent on luck she would say.

Blood was half kneeling on the ground clutching his lower half as his eyes watered from the pain. Chuckling darkly he willed the pain away as he raised his newly transformed gun, pointing it in Kagome's direction as he took a shot at her, but luckily missed as Kagome scrambled to get out of the way, trying to reach for her own gun if she could.

Never once had she fired it yet, only intending to use it in dire situations, and now it seemed like she would die if she did not. "Didn't I say before, to never turn your back to me," Blood said darkly with a smirk on his lips, as he seemed recovered enough to stand on his feet.

Her eyes widened as Kagome raised her own gun aimed at him with both of her hands. "I have no intention of being killed by someone as inexperienced as you," he warned her with a smile, as he half pulled the trigger.

"Blood!" Elliot called out from outside of her door as Kagome's eye flickered to it, which was her mistake when his bullet grazes her shoulder.

For a moment she thought she saw the flash of concern in her eyes, but it must've been a trick of the light as Kagome gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out in pain knowing that he might take pleasure from it even.

"Kagome! You're injured!" Elliot said as he rushed over to her side as she grimace in pain at the pain she felt shooting through her body from that small wound.

Her nightdress was soaked with her blood as it trickled down from where the wound is as Kagome clutched onto her gun tightly glaring pass Elliot's shoulder at Blood. She raised her gun, this time pulling the trigger without taking aim as she had shot at Blood but the bullet did not hit him when Elliot was the one to protect the leader of the Hatter Family by pushing Kagome's gun out of the way from harm, instead the bullet shot her wall.

"That was dangerous Young Lady, and when we are here to welcome you to join us for a Tea Party in your honor," he told her coolly with that fake pleasant smile upon his face as though nothing had happened.

"I do not need to go to your 'Tea Party,'" Kagome said through gritted lips as she tried not to cry out in pain when Elliot tried to tend to her wound with his own hand. "Kagome we should really tend to this before you lose any more blood," Elliot said worriedly as he glanced towards Blood.

"Well it seemed you are under the weather today, I will come by to invite you another time then," Blood said, turning his back on them as he left her apartment without saying another world, his hand that was casually holding his cane clutched it tightly that one could hear the friction of the fabric of his glove against the cane.

Kagome did not release her hold on her gun as she turned her glared now at Elliot for blocking her one shot at Blood, but instead he took her gun away, gently prying it away form her fingers as he took care to avoid touching her where her injury is.

"This will sting, but I can only do this much for now until after you take a bath," Elliot told her with a blush as he tried to avert his eyes from seeing other parts of her aside from where she is wounded.

"Pervert!" she cried out slapping him across his face with her good arm, but the impact of it was enough for her to feel the pain on her injured shoulder as Kagome cried out in pain that caught his attention as he tended to it, trying to stop the bleeding again. "Please stop moving too much Kagome or you will really be in a bad shape," he told her patiently with worry etch upon his face as he tended to her wound attentively.

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled, feeling bad for slapping him and calling him a pervert suddenly when he is so earnestly trying to tend to her wound.

"I think you should take a bath now, I'll wrap up the wound for you when you're done after," Elliot said, his face still a flaming red from embarrassment.

It was more difficult than expected to avoid looking at her body, especially when she is wearing such a thin layer of clothes to sleep. It was rather provocative, and very tempting as well as Elliot shook his head physically to try to erase that thought from his head. Though he should be relieve that Blood did not kill her, but then, it was impossible for Blood to ever miss a shot, ever.

"I really like you Kagome," Elliot Mumbled behind of his gloved hand as he felt his face get even more heated up. Ruffling up his own hair as he tried to get various _thoughts_ out of his head, his clock ticking even faster than usual.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Here's another update for this story, I hope that you enjoy it! =)


	13. To Forgive and Forget?

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 13: To Forgive and Forget?**

Elliot was somewhat relieve when he found out that Kagome did not hear his confession, it was just too embarrassing for him, and he was unsure of himself at the moment how he truly felt, it was just a jumbled up mix of emotions that he was going through, something that he had not exactly really experienced. When he last saw her, he had bandaged her up with some difficulty because of her sex as a female.

Though recently he could not seem to be able to concentrate on the paper work that Blood had assigned to him. And when he had last checked on Kagome, she had healed up really well, leaving no traces of the injury at all.

Kagome exercised restraint when using her powers, unsure of how it will work when in this World. That day when she used a little of it on Nightmare, it was a test to see if she has it still, aside from wanting to teach him a little lesson. However she has yet to see if she could use it in other circumstances, like within her dream for instance. For now, it was best that she take things slowly and not let anyone else find out about her abilities just in case it would work against her favor.

Now was about time for the season to change, soon the Forest of Doors will be limited by access to only those that are allowed in. Soon the game will change again, though he wondered this time how many deaths will his other half experience this time round, the Black side of him, always so reckless and well hated by everyone in Wonderland. Though that all really don't matter after all he is also somewhat well feared in some ways.

"Let the Circus show begin," Joker said with a smile worthy of a Cheshire cat as the spotlight closes on him, and the stage is set as all sorts of act started performing with many audiences enthralled by their performance.

"It is a surprise to see you here," Nightmare said as he floated in midair, as he glanced down at Blood who was walking up towards him as he joined him in watching the sphere that watched over Kagome.

"A word of warning though, Blood Dupre, I will not overlook what you have done to Kagome that easily," he told the other with a dark smile, his only grey eyes seem to be glowing rather eerily but it could also be that they are in the world of Dreams where he has power over.

"I'm here on business incubus, why have you brought her into our World,"

"This has nothing to do with me," Nightmare said, his arms crossed as he looked coldly in a calculating manner at Blood Dupre from his position in midair.

"And yet you allowed her to remain in Wonderland, that troublesome woman," Blood told him factually, crossing his arms as he stood watching the same orb that has Nightmare's attention,

"And you, Blood Dupre, did not kill her when she is within sight," Nightmare said that in a dangerously low tone, unable to keep his hostility towards the mafia leader of the Hatter Mansion.

"She's entertaining, I'll leave killing her to another time," Blood Dupre said with a smirk closing his eyes for a moment as their eyes met.

Nightmare had enough of his talk, as he looked at the other, his face showing his bad mood as Blood started first with a frown, and then his head was bowed down hiding his face in the shadow with his bangs, his teeth gritted together to keep his screams in. From the way that Nightmare was smiling at him, it was safe to assume that it is his doing, naturally.

"Let's just hope that you do not go into sleep the next time Blood Dupre, or it may be your last," Nightmare warns the other, forcing Blood awake as he was giving one of the worse wake up call by Nightmare.

"I really hate that guy," Blood mumbled, sitting up in bed as he used one of his arms to support his upper body.

In all honesty, Blood do feel guilty about having shot Kagome, which is why his hand wavered a little when he fired that shot at Kagome. Though it hurt even more was how she had not mind the closeness of the other role-holders gets to her, but with him, she's all thorns like a rose.

With April finally coming to Wonderland, something that all the role-holder dreads, and it could be easily seen on all of their face when they see the change of seasons starting. The round of games will soon begin, and this time there is someone important that he has been waiting patiently to meet.

"Kagome, I'm sorry," Boris whined as he begged her, following her around after being unable to bear the silence between the both of them and Kagome distancing herself from him.

"What do you want Boris-san," Kagome asked, being civil about things as she busied herself with preparation work

"I can't take it anymore," he whined "Forgive me already," he begged, hugging her around her waist as his eyes watered with tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Kagome pushed him away fearing that what happened that day might repeat itself as Kagome pried him off her.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" he continued to whine about it his ears flattening down his ears down against his head as he pleaded her with wide watered eyes.

"Argh! Boris that is really unfair!" Kagome cried out in frustration, shocking Boris as she immediately reach out to hug him tightly.

"Eh? Does this mean that you forgive me Kagome?" Boris asked her after a while of silence, feeling her hug to be awkward for him.

"Maybe," Kagome said, hugging him to her a little tighter as he hugged her in return, his tail twitching happily as he blinked his 'tears' away. Kagome would be with him just a little longer, giving him more chance than everyone else.

"I'm so happy!" Boris said, smiling not so innocently as he glance at her, his face hidden from her view over her shoulder.

 _"I'm not going to let you go that easily,"_ Boris thought as he hugged her happily with a devious smile upon his lips that she could not see.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
Thanks so much for all of your review that was a little really too quick, sorry that this chapter is shorter though, but I do hope that you still enjoy this new update!

To AkumaCiel  
Haha thanks! So glad to see that you enjoy the last chapter.

To LadyMark1279  
Haha a nightmare indeed.

To RaveMaster467  
Lol, revenge is not often the main point?

To SpringBae  
I think that most of them have experienced it at least once in their life.

To Silversun XD  
I guess you have your answer in this chapter. =)


	14. Come April

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 14: Come April**

Kagome was warned by the various role-holders of Wonderland to stay away from the Circus and the Joker, saying that he is a dangerous person to be around of. It was really practically a joke in itself ironically, especially since just about everyone in Wonderland is dangerous as well.

"Visit the Circus! We have a spectacular performance line up that is not to be missed!" the people from the circus cried out to people on the streets, doing a row of rousing street performance to draw the crowd.

"Here! A ticket for you to come watch our performance Miss!" A pair of faceless twin came up to Kagome as they passed her the ticket, before waving at her as they performed their way away.

Kagome's hand reached out to take it in response as she watched them did various stunts and tricks as they leader the crowd on.

"We're most looking forward to seeing you at our circus, Kagome Higurashi," a man dressed as a Joker said to her as he did a rather lavish bow at her as he took her hand to place a gentle kiss on it.

"Eh? How did you know my name?" Kagome asked, but already he was gone, following the rest of the performers from his circus as they riled up the excitement of the crowd. Even the faceless in this World, not all of them know of her real name, something that she is grateful at times, and makes her feel more normal than something that the role-holders of this World seem to fuss over about.

"It's that time again," Blood said rather grimly as he stood by Kagome's side with Elliot to her other.

"Kagome!" Elliot called out excitedly as he hugged Kagome tightly, "Have your wound fully healed?" Elliot asked her worriedly, as his eyes searched her body for signs of her being in pain or injured.

"It's healed up, not even a scar," Kagome replied to him, smiling at him kindly as she reassured him. Blood glanced at them from the side of his eyes feeling somewhat annoyed as he reached a hand up to adjust his hat.

"What are you doing here?"

"We had some business to handle here, and Blood wanted to go to this tea parlor," Elliot helpfully provided her the answer, irking Blood who glared at him.

"Elliot, we have bothered the young lady enough," Blood said, already walking away as he did not bother to turn back.

With Blood, pride is really an issue not to mention his arrogance, it was almost unbearable sometimes, though it was really about time that they stop these childishness, except that she could not really forgive him for shooting her without a reason. If anything, she should be the one staying far away from Blood Dupre if it was possible.

"Ah Blood." Elliot called out, hoping that he would wait for him, "See you around soon Kagome! Oh and stay away from the Circus, it is a dangerous place, especially Joker," Elliot warned her, waving at her as he rushed to catch up with Blood Dupre.

"Blood!" she could hear Elliot's voice calling out to the mafia leader as he disappeared amongst the crowd.

"Ah, Kagome!" Ace called out to her, in his arms, a brown bag full of groceries and other things, no doubt on an errand from Julius again as she waved at him politely.

"Ace-san, running some errands for Julius?" Kagome asked politely when they are within earshot of one another.

"I heard that you were injured recently Kagome, I hope that it was nothing serious?" Ace asked her a look of concern on his face, and for once she saw it in his eyes, Kagome saw his genuine concern that touch her.

"Yes, I'm all better, almost like nothing had ever happened," Kagome told him as she smiled at him, in her hands she still hold the ticket to the circus.

"Oh? Are you planning on going to the Circus Kagome?" Ace asked her, seeing the ticket within her hand.

"I don't know," Kagome said with a frown, as she looked down at the ticket in her hand, unsure if she should go after all the warning she was given.

"Well, be careful then, I really should get going, Julius is waiting for me," Ace said, looking up to the sky as he looked somewhat far away with sad longing eyes and a lonely smile.

"Bye Kagome," he said, disappearing along with the crowd as Kagome was left standing alone as she sighed and took her time to stroll through the streets, window shopping alone.

It was really sad to be in this World, even if the people of this World and the attention of the role-holders here are given to her. In actual fact, she feels just as lonely and now it makes her wonder as well on her relationship and feelings towards Inuyasha. Here in Wonderland, she sees a bit of herself in all the role-holders, and also her group of friends that matters to her is here.

"I'm home," Kagome called out to no one in particular as she went to lie down on her bed, feeling lonely for the first time since coming to Wonderland as she looked up sadly at the ceiling.

She could related the feeling of being toyed by something that they could not see or could fully understand about and go with it. Kagome hated it as she covered her eyes with her arms, trying to block the sunlight from her eyes, this was perhaps one of the reason why she was looking for work, to keep herself busy so that she would not be able to think about anything at all.

"Sleep well Kagome, tonight I will keep your nightmares away," Nightmare said to no one in particular, as he watched over her in the realm of dreams, levitating in midair as he always does.

"I do not know of what game you are trying to play Joker, though beware of where you thread," Nightmare said to the shadow where Joker is before he was forced away into a nightmare just specifically for him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Everyone!  
Here's a quick update, just on the various perspective, something not too long (though I do believe there has been a bug going on in the update status area...). Hope that you enjoy it. Take care!


	15. Circus Nightmare

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 15: Circus Nightmare**

 _"Will you play a game with me?"_ she remembered the Joker asking that of her, but was it in a dream or some place else?

The ticket that was given to her to visit the Circus was still sitting on the table top, weighed down by a flower vase, as she looked at it, unsure if she should go for it. It's not really all that fun to go alone, even less so to enjoy that place if she is alone as well. At a time like this, sometimes she wishes that there is someone to go there with her, or perhaps a close group of friends to drag her to go enjoy the circus with them, and all the fun rides there.

"Really I should be more diligent in finding my way back," Kagome mumbled as she covered her eyes once again with her arm, lying in bed as she hid the few tears that threatened to fall at the thoughts of the many things that she is missing in life.

"Hello Kagome, will you play a game with me?" Joker asked her again as the stage spotlight shined down upon the both of them.

Kagome looked around, confused as to how she managed to get to the circus so quickly when she was just in her room. She frowned, "Are you like Nightmare?"

"I'm offended, but wait," Joker told her with a smile, "The act is about to begin," he told her, as the lights fall off on him, lighting the whole circus as acts and whatnot was going on around of her as she stood in the midst of the stage.

Surprised and confused thoroughly, Kagome tried to shield her eyes from the strong lights and escape from the stage, but her path was always being blocked. Then she heard someone narrating the acts like that of a reported in a sports arena. And when she listened to it, she hears part of her story being told of when she was in Sengoku Jidai.

 _"Impossible,"_ Kagome thought as she looked around wildly, and saw her memories being played around of her like that of a diorama in a museum. She stood stock still, frozen in her position as she watched parts of her story being played out.

"Kagome Higurashi, you are guilty." Joker, now dressed in that of an official military like costume, suddenly beside of her, said that to her with a dark smile and dangerous look of accusation and conviction of her actions.

He disappeared from her side when Kagome whipped her head in his direction, trying to find him. "Now now, you are guilty of a crime," he told her again, this time she is in a cobbled hallway with barred up cells either side of her as the narrow pathways showed many strewn toys and items of Wonderland strewed about.

"What you means guilty," Kagome stammered, swallowing the lump in her throat as she look about, trying to look into the cell.

"Don't you remember?" he asked her again in a mocking tone, a condescending look upon her face as she turned her head quickly to come face to face with him, nearly shocking her off her balance as Kagome felt him snaking an arm around of her waist, grabbing him.

"Look," he told her with a smirk, pointing towards a cell with a leather crop as he harshly pushed her toward the cell.

Kagome screamed as she scrambled back on the floor, having fallen when the Joker had so roughly pushed her. There, a pair of glowing red eyes looked out at her, as the body jumped at her, trying to get to her before the life fade from it's eyes as her back pressed now up against the bars of the cell opposite of this as she tried to gather her mind. That was when Inuyasha was a full-fledge youkai.

 _"Why Kagome,"_ his voice demanded of her as Kagome's body froze up at the cold sinking feeling from her stomach, seeing a pair of clawed hands at either side of her head, lowering as they were laid against her neck.

It was getting hard to breath as she felt the tightening of that hand belonging to Inuyasha slowly tightened around of her throat as she felt the claws digging in, her eyes wide from fears as tears ran down her cheek.

"Inu-Inuya-" she tried calling out to his name faintly and weakly, but her throat or voice was not longer working as Kagome started struggling trying to free herself as her miko powers whipped around of her wildly, and inaccurately.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Who!" Joker looked about fiercely annoyed and angered of whoever was interrupting in on him.

"Nightmare," he called out, finally identifying the man, as Blood Dupre stood out from the shadows, a gun in his hand as he walked towards of Joker, dressed casually without his necktie, jacket and hat.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself into another troublesome situation young lady," Blood said of her, his gun and eyes trained dangerously in Joker's direction.

She was free Kagome, now in the middle of the path as she raised her a hand to her throat, feeling it as she gritted her teeth from chattering away in fear of what had just happened. Whatever this place is, she hated it, her heart was still hammering loudly against her chest, the feeling of the stabbing pain in it as she lowered her hand to clutched the cloth area of where her heart is, as though wanting to claw it out to stop it's beating.

"Then shall we raise the act on another show," Joker who was dressed in the military like costume asked as the sound of his boots on the cobbled floor could be heard.

"That's as far enough as you can go Joker," Nightmare informed him, appearing from the other end as he walked towards the Joker of Wonderland with a dangerous gait, his uncovered eyes glowed dangerous as it sent nothing but a bone chilling silent threat to him.

"I will be raising the curtains on your _show_ ," he threatened in a cool calm manner, eyes flickering towards of Kagome as he used his ability to force her out of this dream, leaving only Blood, the Joker and himself in it.

"Are you two trying to be her knights in shining armor," he asked with a dark mocking smile, "Though I do wonder if you will be able to survive through this season, after all, Kagome has yet to pay for what she is guilty for," he says, backing into the darkness.

Blood and Nightmare who noticed it, one shot at him whilst Nightmare knitted his brow together as he forced the Joker into another nightmare full of deaths and torture, just for him.

Kagome woke up with a jolt out of bed as though she was electrocuted, as her hands fisted up into the sheets as she looked ahead and out of the window of her house, seeing that it is dark out. Her heart was still racing as she tried to take in calming breaths after having such a nightmare. She would need a word with Nightmare about this soon, to ask the meaning of it. For now, she is restless and unable to sleep after that as she looked about her room, trying to distract her mind from the hammering pain in her chest as she took in deep breaths to ease it away, clearing her mind whilst she was at it.

Sleep was now the furthest thing in her mind that she needed.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks for ever supporting this crossover, I hope that you guys enjoy this new update with more interaction with the Black Joker for now rather than the White Joker. Take care!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! =)

To Yukalele  
Maybe? Lol it is just my interpretation of the situation. =x

To Kaggy-chan124  
=) I guess there should be a hint on it in the past few chapters or so ago.

To NekoNeko1  
Haha not all role-holders, I'm just trying to play along with what little I've read on the Circus coming in the manga and doujinshi, so do pardon me if I may be a little off..

To YusuyaKagami  
=) Neko babies sound cute, though I still do not know who to pair her up with, but am tempted on Nightmare being paired up with her.


	16. Black and White

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 16: Black and White**

It was easy to see that Kagome was not feeling well or up to it these days, her face looks pale as she would often stumbled about of Wonderland like a dead person or something. There were many, who had shown their concern for her, but she brushed them off lightly, putting on a false smile of reassurance as she continued on life like it was nothing.

"You're really a stubborn one," Nightmare commented, floating just above of Kagome as she turned her head sharply to look at him in worry.

"So I'm asleep…Do me a favor and wake me up!" Kagome demanded of it after a short while.

"What are you so afraid of?" Nightmare asked even though he knows the answer.

"The Joker will be unable to reach or harm you where my influence is the strongest," Nightmare told her, landing lightly on his feet just beside of her as he knelt down to place a comforting hand on her back.

"…" Again Kagome did not say anything, as she remained unmoved, her hair casting her shadow over her face.

"Wake me up," Kagome warned him, their surrounding somehow gave him the feeling of instability as Nightmare looked up and around of the dream world to analyze it, like a predator watching it's surrounding.

"Kagome…" he muttered but instead she grabbed his shirt, a dark look of anger upon her face as she came nose to nose, eye to eye with him with a dangerous look that told him he should so what she had requested as he gulp down a little.

It was perhaps a first for him to feel fear, and worry but the thought of it was interesting he later realize as Gray entered into his room asking him in concern if he was all right after noting his paler color. Nightmare withheld the information of telling Gray of what had happened, but for the first time, he had nearly been met with an even closer shave with death than expected.

Kagome opened her eyes, awake as she sat up in bed. She had been recently depriving her body of sleep because of her nightmares that kept reoccurring and also because the Joker would somehow, sometimes make an appearance in it aside from Nightmare who has that ability.

Nightmare had mentioned before that in the World of Dreams, it is where he reign and have the most control over, not to mention rule over as compared to everyone else in Wonderland. However that hypocrite aside from the first time, have never once come in to intrude between Joker and her. And it would also seem that her ability and skills as a miko in there did not work on the Joker but to give him mild static shock.

The Joker, he was always going on and on about her sins and insinuate on what she might be guilty about, but never once told her what it was about that made her guilty. It was always about those, guilt and sin with the Joker, never once was she able to decipher, but somehow it brought pain to her, where her heart is and cause her to breath with issue as well as to think straight.

"She's gone into another breakdown of hers," the Black Joker said as he scrutinize her with a cruel look that hide his concern for her as he bent over her whilst White Joker held her within their arms.

"I told you to keep it down a notch," White Joker said as he cradled her form against him in the hallway of the prison cells.

"Heh, it's not my fault that the Outsider is so weak, she is just as pathetic as the rest of them all," Black Joker said standing upright again as he crossed his arms, his fingers fiddling with the riding crop that he held in his left hand.

"She should be alright after some rest," White Joker said as he soothes her with a hand to her forehead, easing back some of her memories as she laid unconscious in his arms.

It will be troublesome for him should Nightmare appear in here soon, for today, they will retreat and leave things as it is, and give her enough time to rest. Bringing her here into this World was mainly to save it, but also because she is the perfect candidate. They had observed that since the day that they have finally met up with Kagome in her dream for the first, Kagome was starting to look more and more haggard with each passing day.

And yet, his Black side as per what Alice like to call in the past, would continuously to bully her and guilt-tripping her like what he did to Alice when they finally get to meet. It was just who they are, bullying the person that they like.

"She is really such a weak person," Black Joker commented cruelly, watching her with worries eyes as she frown and have a pained look upon her face as Kagome tried hard to breath again, causing White Joker to glare dangerously at Black Joker.

If he were not his other half, he would have killed him, but then again at this moment, he would have likely done that had it not been for consideration that Kagome would be shocked by the loud gunshot sound in her current state.

"Eh? What did I say," Black Joker asked, taken aback by the dangerous look that he was receiving as he sweat a drop a little at his partner. They only had one another whilst everyone else in Wonderland did nothing but avoided them as though they are a plague, but then again that is right as well as they are nothing but trouble and dangerous.

"Leave," White Joker ordered in a harsh cold voice that seem to make the temperature around of them drop a little, freezing Black Joker as he took an involuntary step backwards from the killing intent that he felt coming over of White Joker.

This was the first time that he had felt it, and thought it best not to say anything as he turned around waving away the other saying that he will go on patrol after having regained his composure and mind.

Watching the retreating form of his Black side, White Joker looked down at Kagome with a look of genuine concern and tenderness that he kept well hidden even from his other, "I'll kill even my other side over and over again for you Kagome, so please stay in Wonderland and get better," White Joker whispered that to her as he placed his hand on her forehead again soothing the frown lines that are on her face as her face relaxes again.

Nightmare watched what had happened from the orbs that he had around of him, his hands gripping into a tight fist each as he clenched his teeth together to keep himself from lashing out, disappearing from that dream after seeing that Kagome was not going to be harmed for now. He would have to make his move soon, if not Kagome would be lost to him to the other role holders of Wonderland.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Sorry for not updating this one in a while, and a bunch of my other writings. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, take care now!

To Silversun XD  
Hmmm I'm still thinking on the few that I've already have in mind, but nope, not that part I guess? Hahah I'm not going to say~~~ I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	17. Breaking Point

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 17: Breaking Point**

It took just a little manipulation on Blood Dupre side to have his faceless enemies and rivals chase Kagome out of the place that she is in. Despite how after a few turns of the clock that thing would be restored to how they formerly are, in their original state, he wanted it to be sure that Kagome 'brings' trouble to wherever she stay. In the end she would have to lean them, the role holders of Wonderland for a place to stay. And at that time, he would be there to offer her a place over her head and keep her close to him.

"I understand, I'm so sorry for this owner-san," Kagome apologize as she bowed to him with her head lowered. It has been like these recently, more and more attacks were somehow happening near her and most often where she is.

If anyone had an eye would most definitely see that he, Blood Dupre, had been nothing but mean and rude to Kagome like how he had labeled her immediately like the way that he did with Alice after finding out of the many other role-holders that she seem to have suddenly become close with despite of the short time spent with them. No one of course dared to defy him if they did not wish to die, though the least could be said about it to his rivals and enemies.

 _"Are you really a brother of mine? Behaving so pathetically like all the others," Vivaldi casually asked Blood whilst sipping black tea in the secret rose garden where they would frolic and could remain as siblings without anyone knowing, one of their greatest secret._

She had made a mess of his world since coming to Wonderland, just like how Alice had done so when she first came here. After that tea session with Vivaldi, he wanted nothing more than to monopolize her more so than before despite of his jealousy as what Vivaldi had pointed out to him on. What a disgusting feeling it can really be, but he could not help but to be attracted to her the more that she rejects him. It was really an ironic joke, especially since he is the one that sow the disharmony between the both of them.

"I love the smell of good tea and the scent of blood in the air," Blood commented in a café that he is sitting in, not too far away from where Kagome stays as he enjoyed his tea whilst Elliot carries forth with his order.

Being in the mafia could really be of an advantage at times like this, however the risk is it is just as high as well, one that could very well get Kagome killed. Though it would be more than refreshing if she were to just run to him for protection, but her stubbornness will not allow her to do so, as is their little fight that is constantly ongoing whether or not they are near one another.

And then there is also the issue of him nearly killing her a few times, it will no doubt pose to be a problem, now that he had made up his mind about wanting her as his solely. For Kagome at least, her only current problem should be about finding a new place for herself to live in, and he just had to be there at the right moment to give her his support to lean on, after he had convinced her otherwise.

"Is it done yet?" Blood asked as though speaking to air, but as Elliot stepped into view, his scarf bloodied as he had a proud look upon his face for having carried out Blood's orders.

"It is just a matter of time," Elliot told him as he entered into the shop, settling himself opposite of Blood who have a darkly pleased smile upon his lips, as he hummed it out silently.

Now it is all about waiting for that right time and moment to act and then things will fall into place just as easily, which was what he really wanted.

Kagome threaded carefully through the thickly fogged grounds of the forest as she tried her best to look through it, before she could take another step, a hand reached out to grab her as it covered over her mouth and nose, closely suffocating her on purpose as she struggled against her assailant.

"Kagome!" Nightmare cried out worriedly at her as he banished her nightmare away, catching her just as she fell into his arms.

She was breathing heavily, struggling to breathe in air into her lungs despite of being release from her nightmare and would be able to breath easy.

"Take a breath in slowly," Nightmare told her softly, sitting them down on suddenly well-cushioned and carpeted ground thanks to his control over in this World.

"Slowly," he urges her again as he cradled her against him, letting her lean on him for support as he helped her be more at ease despite them being in a dream.

"Your nightmare is gone, it will not return again this time," he assured her, rocking her a little as she laid nestled in his arms, something that he relishes for the moment, knowing how fleeting dreams can be.

"I'm fine now," she told him, placing a hand to his chest as she pushes him away. "Thank you" Kagome said as she scooted out of his arms, trying to put some distance between them and get herself more comfortable in knowing she still have her own personal space.

"Are you sure?" Nightmare asked her worriedly, as he leaned towards her seeing how pale her face is still as he reached out to brush her bangs to the side but when she flinched, Nightmare drew back sadly.

"Y-yes I'm fine," Kagome told him, trying not to show it as she clasped her hands together, hugging a nearby fluffy pillow to her that hid half of her face from his view.

Nightmare kept his silence as he observed Kagome, already knowing how important space is to her as he watches her trying to keep her own cool.

"It's alright to be vulnerable," Nightmare told her softly, inching towards her with his abilities as he 'pulled' her towards him more than him moving.

"I'm fine," she insisted through gritted teeth, her voice breaking already as Nightmare reached out to take her into his arms, hiding her face in his chest knowing that she did not want anyone to see her vulnerable side.

"You can't be strong all the time," Nightmare told her, trying to ignore her resistance towards him "It's only between us here, no one else will have to know," he assured her, patting her back slowly, not that her resistance against him had fallen as her body trembled within his arms, her hands fisted up pressed against his chest as she held back her tears.

Burying her face within his chest, Kagome resisted the urge to cry as it made her body tremble. Biting down on her lower lips to the point that it drew the coppery taste of blood, Kagome pushed him away almost forcefully, wanting to turn away from him, but instead he held her from the back, his head on her shoulder.

"Just cry if you want," Nightmare told her softly as he hugged her firmly but gently within the cradle of his arms.

It was the heavy sound of her tears falling onto the pillow that started the flow of tears that comes forth like a dam has break from the pressure and cracks in it's barrier. Nightmare was there to hold her as he maneuvered her to turn towards him, lending her his shoulder and chest for her to cry upon as he held her in his arms.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Thanks so much all for your reviews! It was really enjoyable to read through them, and I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To NyanNyanNeko  
Black is hardly every fair? Mnh and her growth makes for an interesting change as well. =) I hope that you enjoy this chapter!

To Guest (Nov 23, 2015)  
I agree with you on that, though she has always been strong mentally, or even when she died a few times over during the whole series. Alice is expandable in my view really, though I'm glad to see that you are enjoying this story and hope that you enjoy this update as well!

To ChubbyLuv23  
Haha sorry about that lack of Boris. The weird things guys can do when faced with girls that they might like? Well I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Haha White Joker is said to be more cunning than Black Joker I read, but since the manga was never finished for his arc, it makes finding out on him difficult for me. Haha I may be the author but I would need inspiration to come to me as well sadly, well I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	18. Jealousy

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 18: Jealousy**

It was least to say, embarrassing for Kagome, but at the same time, she feels somehow much more better and a little lighter. Now however, she was having a little trouble finding a place to stay and had moved to another town where she had requested for place where she could rent. And it would seem like her luck however, was not turning out to be all that good as just about everywhere is unavailable much to her dismay.

"Well done," Blood Dupre said, a lazy smile upon his lips as he leaned back against the stone tile flooring of the bath as he relaxed his body in the hot water with Elliot by his side and a floating tray with a bottle of whiskey for their guilty pleasure.

Elliot who was unable to say anything was however interrupted when water splashed him wet, water accidentally entering his nose as he squeeze his eyes shut tightly.

"You brats!" he shouted out annoyed at the twins that had come into the pool canon-balling their way in.

Blood was however unfazed as he poured himself a shot glass of whiskey, and downing it just as quickly before pouring himself another round of it. "Stupid rabbit! Brainless rabbit!"

"I'm not a rabbit!" and that was how their usual fighting and bickering began again as Blood paid it no mind, ignoring their usual antics no matter where they are.

 _"Soon she will come to stay here in the mansion where I can have her locked up for good,"_ Blood thought with his eyes closed for a moment, leaning his body weight on the arm that is resting on the stone floor whilst the rest of his body is still half submerged in the swimming pool size bathing area.

It was odd, Kagome thought as she wandered the streets of this new town trying to find a place to stay, sighing, Kagome looked around of her trying to see if there is perhaps a place that she might have missed.

"Miss Higurashi?" a deep male voice called out as she turned her head to see Grey holding two brown bags of groceries as he looked at her curiously. "This is rather unexpected to see you in this town," he said as he approached her with his shopping in arms.

"Hello Grey-san," Kagome greeted, unsure if she should be telling him anything as the thought of it caused a slight frown to appear upon her forehead and her lips to be in a slight pout.

"Did anything bad happen to you perhaps?" Grey asked her in concern as he shifted the two bags in his arms a little to better accommodate and hold the two bags.

"I guess you can say that," Kagome replied him with a frown, chewing upon her lower lips as she did not look at him fully in the eyes.

Grey looked at her with a kind look as he waited for her to answer him. Recently, Nightmare had seem distracted, and could not get his work done properly, and it can be such a hassle for him as he continued to push him to do even more work than usual. When Kagome did not say anything, "Perhaps it is something that I can help you with?" He added, trying to ease the silence.

"Maybe, but I do not want to trouble you Grey-san, perhaps it is best that you rush back with the groceries," Kagome told him with a kind smile as she tried to not show her worry on her face, leaving him with a bow and a smile as she waved goodbye.

He looked at her in silent contemplation for a moment, not wanting her to leave his side just yet. "Would you perhaps like to accompany me on my errands? There is a number of things that I would be needing to get on the list and I'm rather short-handed at the moment," he asked her in kind, finding an excuse for her to remain by his side, so long as she agrees that is.

Kagome hesitated knowing that she should be finding a place to stay in haste if she did not want to spend her remainder days here without shelter, but for now it seemed that Grey needed her help to which Kagome reluctantly agreed to go along until he was done. There is still some time left for her before she had to move or be evicted forcefully, and hopefully the time here do not turn as fast this time.

Grey tried making small talks to ease the heavy silence and tension between them that was coming from Kagome as he kept an eye on her, to make sure that she was all right. So far thought, he was rather pleased with himself for being able to find out much more about her as they walked about town with one another as he took his time in getting his errands done even if he do have a rather boss that can be quite a slacker.

"Won't you stay a while for some coffee or tea?" Grey asked as Kagome helped him carried his bags of shopping into the room where it will be sorted out later by his subordinates as he helped took the bags out of her arms, their hand brushing against the other as Kagome remained indifferent and uncaring of their contact.

He wanted it to bother her, not in a bad way of course, but enough to perhaps stir a reaction of sort from her. Grey scrutinized her in observation from the corner of his eyes as he thought of the few possibilities. There was much in which he would like to find out about her, like the things that made her smile, the things that excite her, her erogenous spots and what makes her cry out. His thoughts they were starting to become somewhat wanton as he cleared his mind for a moment, closing his eyes as he tried to push his thoughts back for a while.

"Grey? Did you get me any souvenirs?" Nightmare asked as he entered into the room, looking pale, tired and more haggard than he usually would as he trudged into the room tiredly after hearing from his other subordinate that he had returned. And after hearing from their mind that he had a female by his side, which was unusual in all of their views.

"Kagome!" Nightmare called out a frown upon his face, as he was not sure that it was a good or bad thing that Grey had brought her back to the Tower of Clover. He was of course happy to be able to see her since he had been thinking about her, worrying about her on a constant and rather unhealthy basis that he was sure if Grey were to find out would no doubt demand that he finishes all his work and stop his day-dreaming or dreaming.

"Nightmare-san, nice to see you again," Kagome greeted awkwardly as she turned her head away, not wanting to look him in the eyes, still feeling somewhat embarrassed when she broke down crying in his arms like a helpless child, and troubling him about it in the realm of dreams.

"Are you feeling better?" Nightmare asked in concern with a gentle smile as he reached out to brush her hair aside, being nothing but absolute charm towards her.

Grey watches the exchange between of them, somehow feeling jealous of the exchange that they seem to have as their eyes are now locked onto one another when he saw Nightmare lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers!  
More and more of the males in Wonderland are starting to get into the race for Kagome now, or soon enough and I hope that you enjoy this interaction here amongst Grey, Nightmare and Kagome~

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	19. Baiting

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 19: Baiting**

Thing are not going in accordance as per what he had originally planned out for, and she is now settling in at the Tower of Clover with much ease, even as to take up a job as Gray Ringmarc's assistant in the Tower.

Things are not going as per how he had planned it to be and now it the Tower of Clover is standing between the him and Kagome. It was not as easy as with Alice, who would wander into the Hatter Mansion on her own to fulfill her interest and love for the written words. Which are mainly in his room, making it impossible for him to not see her whenever she were to come on over to borrow a few of his books.

With Kagome, she is trickier, always so independent that makes it even more frustrating for anyone to try getting close to her or wanting her to lean on them. It was almost a crime, but it was not against the rules of the game. Though his appearance looked calmed outwardly, but the feeling of frustration was inside of him bubbling up to a point that he was going to explode just about any minute.

"Blood?" Elliot called out as he entered his study, seeing the Hatter Mansion's boss sitting by the table with a tray of snacks on it as he worked on the paper document that he was unable to pass over to Elliot to handle.

"I've handled the problem, about the other one, is it alright if we do it my way?" he asked seriously for the first time, his face calm and solemn as his eyes looked sharply at Blood with a dark look in them and the underlying bloodlust.

"Do as you please," Blood replied him nonchalantly, not bothering to look up at Elliot as he resumed the paper work.

Kagome settled in the Tower of Clover easily, acting as an assistant to Nightmare and Gray, and sometimes both a nanny and a doctor to them. For a week or so now, everyday was about the same, and it was really rather tiring, if not boring, especially when she was used to being on the move constantly when in Sengoku Jidai.

Gray saw the dull expression in Kagome's eyes and could more or less guess what she is feeling at the moment, especially with how she seem to be fidgeting every now and then whilst helping out to do some of the paperwork.

"Would you like some tea?" Gray asked her politely with a kind smile as he carried a stack of paper work in his arms.

"No, thank you Gray," Kagome said with a polite smile of her own that did not reach her eyes as she turned her head away again to finish up the paper work in hand.

Gray remained silent for a while as he looked over at Kagome, "Would you like to join me in going into town to pick up a few items?"

Hearing his invite, Kagome immediately perk up as she turned to him, but later glanced down at the remainder of her work that she had yet to complete as she glanced back up into Gray's eyes again. "Let's go," he told her as though already knowing her answer, and it seemed that even if she were to say no, he might have found her an excuse to, which was fine with her at the moment.

"My, my, what a surprise this is to see the Lady to be out on an errand with the Lizard," Blood Dupre commented lightly as he stopped walking and stood before the two who seemed overly comfortable being around one another.

"Blood," Kagome acknowledged with a thin smile, her eyes somewhat cold as compared to when she talks and interact with the other role-holders of Wonderland.

"You've yet to accept my invite to come over to the Hatter Mansion for a tea party in your honor dear young lady," Blood informed her with a fake smile plastered upon his face as he ignored Gray who stood beside of her in the road.

 _Silence._

Such a strong silence between them as the two looked at Dupre whilst he does the same, but only sparing a mere glance at Gray and had most of his attention focused upon Kagome. She really is a strong character, much stronger than Alice who would have no doubt by now most probably said something to get rid of the silence, but with Kagome, her gaze is strong and steady with no indication of stepping down or letting him win.

"Such a fierce look, I'll not take 'no' for an answer young lady, so hurry over before the Twins begins killing every one of my staff members again," he commented with a smile, playing the innocent as what he said seem to hold a mild threat against her with the lives of the innocents that works for him.

"Don't you even dare," she whispered out angrily.

"Oh I don't, but if the Twins wants to play their games I am in no position to prevent them from doing so when it is during their private time," Blood told her with a well informed smile before walking past them as he continued on his path of going to a little tea shop to indulge himself a little whilst waiting for Elliot to report to him.

Blood Dupre could only guess and speculate if what he had said would draw Kagome's attention to finally come over to the Hatter Mansion for the said tea party. If she does, he might be able to find a way to keep her there for a time being with the excuses that he wants or by force.

 _"By force,"_ he thought to himself, what an enticing notion that tempts him so every so often. Indeed it will keep her with him for a longer time period, however there are still other business to attend to and eh would have to play it by ear for now, especially with how Kagome could be so unexpected at times that it can get too frustrating for even him.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
Happy 2016! Here's my first update for this crossover for this year! Sorry for the long delay and the future delays as this year is about to get a little busier for me. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Chubby Luv Cutie  
Haha thanks, doubt I could be anyone's idol or anything on that level. ^^ I'm glad that you enjoy the crossover, I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To MinnieMe12  
Thanks! I'm so glad to see that you were enjoying it, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! ^^ I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!

To Guest (Dec 31, 2015)  
^^ I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	20. Tea Party

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 20: Tea Party**

Gray had been in a bad mood since the day that they had accidentally bumped into the Mafia boss of the Hatter Mansion. He could sense that Blood Dupre was up to no good (needless to say), but since knowing Kagome, he had been rather protective of her and there were numerous times when his mind had the time to wander, it would want to lock her up away in some room or place where only he would know. He would tie her up and chain her in that place so that she will never be able to escape or find a way out and away from his side.

"Kagome!" Elliot called out excitedly as he went up to her with great enthusiasm as he led Kagome into the Mansion.

"Stupid rabbit! We were talking to Big Sis!" the twins voiced out their indignation as they each held onto an arm of Kagome's each.

Kagome sweat a drop at their usual antics, as she chuckled a little at it. After so much pestering from them, and her not wanting anyone from the Hatter mansion to bother those in the Tower of Clover that she decided to go join them for the tea party for once.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk during tea," Kagome said as she let Elliot lead them all into the garden where they'd usually have tea.

"Blood is a little occupied at the moment, but he will be out soon as he's done," Elliot informed her with that bright smile as he drew the chair out for Kagome, helping her take her seat as they waited for Blood to arrive.

"Big Sis! We heard that you cooked for Boris that time, we want to eat too," they whined and acted cute looking at her with their wide hopeful eyes. "Cook for us," the Twin plead as they clung onto her like cute little kittens wanting attention.

"Yes, please do cook for us," Blood Dupre said as he passed he took a seat at the head of the table and passed on the order to the servants to start serving as a pot of hot tea was placed and poured out for him.

Kagome picked up her cup of tea, as she took her time to savor the flavor. It being different as compared to the usual that she would drink back from where she comes from. She misses her family dearly, her friends and those in Sengoku Jidai. The thought of it gave her a headache as she tried to think deeper, as Kagome placed her cup of tea down, raising her hand to massage her temple with a hand.

"Carrot cake Kagome?" Elliot asked her as he happily munch and each his own large plate of cake, waiting for her answer.

"Y-yes, thank you Elliot," Kagome turned to him with a smile as she watch a servant went up to cut a slice of cake for her before serving it to Kagome.

"Eh? Big sis likes carrots like that brainless rabbit?" one of the twins asked as they both glared at the Elliot March as they both made ugly faces at him. Blood on the other hand never said anything but to silently observe as he enjoyed his tea.

Kagome merely smiled as she hears Elliot making an argument about him hating carrot but liking to eat carrots and whatnot. It is a contradiction, but they are all so fun here, except perhaps when it comes to Blood Dupre who seems to always be a mood dampener.

Blood had expected this, the first fall of snow, especially after having won the game with Joker to have the season changed. All these just so that Kagome will be stuck here in the Hatter Mansion where he will be able to keep her locked up behind the gates. He will have her well distracted of course, just so that she will not think of anyone else or allow her to return to their side.

"Looks like the season has changed, we will have to continue this tea party another day," Blood said as he got up, picking up his cane, as he looked upon the long table, looking pointedly at Kagome his eyes dark and unfathomable.

"You will stay here in the Mansion of course, your usual room will be prepared," Blood says as he left no room for arguments, leaving for Elliot to bring her to her room as his eyes indicated so in a silent order to Elliot.

"That will not be necessary," Kagome said in a loud crisp voice as she stood up slowly from where she sat, looking in a firm manner at Blood's back, as he stopped in his step with a frown upon his face.

"I insist, after all, this weather is going to get worse before it even get any better," Blood told her with a smirk as he turned to cross his arms and look at her in an arrogant manner.

"Then I'd have to just brave through it until I get out of your territory," Kagome said as she walked pass him, planning to head towards the exit.

"I really do insist that you stay," Blood said with a knowing tone, irritation in the depth of his eyes at her defiance against his wishes, and good intentions towards her.

"This is pointless arguing with you, I'm leaving," Kagome told him firmly, glaring at him as she walked pass him into the mansion with the rest of the Hatter mafia family members all looking at her worriedly, most especially Elliot.

"Kagome…" Elliot called out, his carrot desserts forgotten as he looked at her with worry and sadness.

The Twins were looking at one another as they watch Kagome disappear from their view. They saw their boss did nothing as they look at one another again. "Get back to work," was his orders to them before disappearing into the mansion.

Once within the Mansion, Blood caught up with Kagome easily as he held her back, and dragged her to the nearest empty room where he locked them within it. She was slammed against the wall, her hands pushed against him to push him off her, but his weigh against her was too heavy as Kagome protested angrily at him.

"Stay," he demanded, capturing her lips to not give her a chance to protest, neither did he give her a chance to answer him.

"Nghhffo!" she cried out muffledly against his lips, finding the situation rather ridiculous.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer," he told her dangerously, taking the first most aggressive of steps against her for the first time, acting unlike himself when he never is one to force an unwilling party.

"No!" Kagome said it even more strongly this time as she pushed him away, fumbling for the knife she had strapped to her upper thighs as she took the blade out from under her skirt, holding it in front of her as she threatened to slash at him a few times when Blood got a little too friendly again.

"I'm never one to force another female against their wishes, but you seem to bring out the worse in me," Blood said with a laughing smile, as he laughed beneath at himself lowly.

It was to say, perhaps one of the most pathetic moments in his life, for him to behave in such an appalling manner. He bite his inner cheek, looking at her in fierce manner as it took Kagome aback a little at the expression that she is seeing in his eyes.

"The snow storm is coming in, it'd be best that you stayed here," Blood told her gruffly, clearing his throat again as he composed himself once more to regard her as calmly as he could.

"You were never like Alice, or a replacement of her," he told her, getting to the main point of how their were always against one another's throat.

"It'd be best if you put your blade away before you get hurt from not knowing how to use it," Blood later told her as he watches her every little movement. She is without a doubt perhaps one of the more fearless ones that dared to stand up against him and even attempted to attack him even.

Kagome was skeptical at what he had to say, annoyed and angry with him for what he had just done. This was not funny if it was meant as a joke. She pushed him as far away from her as possible as Kagome ran straight ahead to where she thought the exit is, hoping to not bump into anyone else in the Hatter Mansion at the moment, and most especially not Blood again.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
here's another quick update! I hope that you guys enjoy it!

To Silversun XD  
=) if it works it works lol  
I hope that you enjoy this chapter!


	21. Ready?

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 21: Ready?**

"This time is your lost," Joker said with a smirk as he disappeared from Blood's view to go in search of Kagome who remained in the Mansion, getting lost in it still due to a single wrong turn that cause her to be where she is now.

Blood growled as he punched the wall in which he was near to, causing his knuckles to have blood to slowly. It was reckless of him to do so, but even more so he hated that look that Kagome had in her eyes of him when he was pushed away from her. He hated losing what he wants to another and unlike Alice she is down right far more difficult than anyone else that he knows of at the moment as Blood's hand itches to kill someone to get rid some of his current bad mood.

Kagome who was wandering suddenly felt as though she was falling, as she looked around of herself to see her surrounding to be of a familiar but different scene.

"Welcome Kagome, we've been expecting you," Black Joker called out a greeting to her as he walked out from the shadows, a black leather crop in his hand as he smiled at her in a malicious manner.

Kagome did not say anything as she looked at the other, this is the Joker, but unlike the one that she had met in the circus, this seems more sinister and ill of temper, if not, openly cruel.

"Why am I here again?" Kagome asked him with a frown, as she did not take a single step towards the Joker that is wearing military like clothes as he looked at her with his uncovered eyes with amusement and a cruel smile upon his lips.

"You're feisty as always, we merely wanted to help relieve you of staying in the Hatter Mansion for too long," he said innocently but the gleam in his eyes says otherwise as the Joker approached her.

Taking a step back, Kagome somehow walked her back against another, and without turning she could more or less guess who it is behind of her. "This is not funny," she vehemently growled out her annoyance.

"Who says that this is for fun," The person behind her said, a sense of familiarity strike her as her body stiffened as she turned around to face the familiar face of a hanyou that she had thought herself to have nearly forgotten.

"In-Inuyasha," she whispered out in a strangled voice, her hands covering her mouth in disbelieve as her eyes watered.

"Keh, who else can I be," he voiced out with irritation as he crosses his arms across of his chest looking at her in a mild manner annoyed way, golden eyes looking at her in a heated manner.

"Inuyasha," she called out again in disbelieve her feet suddenly feeling heavy, as she stood there, rigid and unmoving.

Black Joker watched the show before of him unfolding, from the shadows, White Joker watched with amused delight upon his face and eyes though mild mannered it may be as he glances at his counter part to see his reaction.

"Stupid wench, are you just going to stand there," he huffed out in annoyance at her.

Kagome did not say much a shallow fond smile upon her lips as she moved forward to take her first heavy step towards the other, before running into his arms as tears started to stream down her face.

"I miss you!" she cried out in desperation hugging tightly of the other as though he would disappear from her very sight if she were to let go again.

 _'Let go again? When did that ever happened?"_ Kagome frowned with that thought in her head, but instead was pushed aside when Inuyasha said something in a low tone towards her that made her looked up at him with happiness of being with him again.

His eyes were red with very little of his self inhibition as a hanyou or human as the malicious and blood lust look entered his face his smile wide as his fangs protrude out showing his sharp teeth being licked over by his tongue as though in anticipation of a meal.

Kagome wide eyed backed up quite a few steps as she bewilderedly look at him, worried and scared of what was about to happen. "SIT!" she shouted, but the command did not work as she searched with her eyes for the subjugation beads that he always wears.

There was not sound of a body crushing down to the ground or the string of curse and grumbles that Inuyasha would spout out, and that causes Kagome to feel fear creeping up to her as she turned slowly but began to runaway.

Nightmare had sense something was wrong even when she blocked him out, he could feel her presence, but when he felt it disappear without a trace, Nightmare stopped what he was doing as he dropped the pen in his hand and looked around stunned. Gray who had sense that something was not right, cautiously ask Nightmare, fearing that it had something to do with Kagome.

"Are you ready to remember?" Black Joker asked Kagome as he watches her run away from the demon that he had conjured up from her memories.

However, she was too busy running away fearing for the worse as she felt the sudden throb of the headache rushing through her, only this time it felt more like pains throughout her body as though she was being killed all over again. _"Killed again? How many times have I died?'_ she thought, feeling the cold grasp of death gripping onto her, making her breathing to be difficult as she felt as though she was being strangled.

Wide eyed with shaky hands, she tried to feel around her neck for what had been trying to cut off her air supply, but found nothing there as she literally wanted to claw the invisible force away. Her powers as a priestess it glowed for a moment around her body, shiny as it tried to fight off the invisible attacking force, but it did not go away.

"Kagome," Nightmare whispered in a strangled tone, paling drastically as he felt her slipping away from him suddenly and felt fearful as he closed his eyes in fear to search for the remaining glimmer of her consciousness to rush to her aid.

Gray being worried himself as well, was unable to do anything or find out where she is as he could only wait and leave it to Nightmare to handle whilst he awaited to see what he could do. He have full faith in Nightmare being able to search for Kagome faster than him, but it worries him still, not being able to do anything.

* * *

A/N:

Hello Readers  
Here's a quick update! I hope that you guys enjoy it~

To Silversun XD  
^^ I wonder now~  
I hope that you enjoy this new update though different from what you may have hoped for.

To Killer Bee 188  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well! =)


	22. Fruitless Arrangement

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 22: Fruitless Arrangement**

Black Joker enjoyed what he was seeing just as much as White Joker did as they watched Kagome slowly breaking. When she breaks, they will be the one there to comfort her, and chain her to them.

Kagome ran like never did, with her skills, killing the person that is chasing after her is nothing, but she did not do anything apart from running because of the strong feelings that she still for the person chasing her.

"Stop! Inuyasha please wake up!" Kagome begged with crying eyes as tears ran down her face, her eyes full of sorrows.

"Kagome!" Nightmare cried out when he saw her trip and fell as he rushed to where she is, quickly holding her as he grabbed and envelope her in the safety of his arms as he used his powers to shift the illusions about

"This is breaking the rules Joker!" Nightmare growled out at the Jokers that are standing together, a hand behind of Kagome's head as he tried to sooth her to calm her down but she was still struggling frantically, wanting to run away.

"Kagome it's alright now, I'm here, there's nothing to be afraid of," he tried reassuring her but it seemed that his words fell upon deaf ears as she continued to struggle herself free from his arms.

"What a sight to behold," White Joker said, standing not too far away from Nightmare "It is almost too good to let it just end like that," Black joker continued, as he stood behind of Kagome, looking down at them with laughter in his eyes.

"Joker," Blood and Nightmare growled in a dangerously low tone that translated over his intention to kill the being before of them if their expression was not obvious enough.

The snowstorm was meant to keep Kagome within the Hatter Mansion, so that they would be able to keep her there. However when he heard that she never left the mansion and asked where she is, no one knows. Blood Dupre stayed in the darkness as he appeared like a hero there to save the damsel in distress, but if they know what he had done, he would most probably not live long enough to be with Kagome or even to have a chance with her.

Kagome struggled within Nightmare's arms as she broke free from him and looked about frantically, feeling the familiar sensation of cold fear running down her back as she shiver visibly and looked in the direction of where she felt the pair of eyes looking at her. Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat when she sees that pair of sinisterly glowing red eyes from within a cell. Nightmare frown as he grabbed her again, pulling her into his arms in fear that something bad might happen to her, especially when Joker is involved. Nightmare placed a hand over her forehead, covering her eyes as he used his power and pushed past and enter into her mind to calm her down immediately and to conveniently to knock her out.

Kagome struggled against the pressure of his power, and to get out of his arms, but under Nightmare's firmness, she slowly laid limp in his arms as he held her close up against his chest protectively. Blood clenches his hands into fist as he watches the sight before of him, he cannot make an appearance, should not make an appearance. His death at the moment is not something that he wants to see happening, not when there is someone like Kagome that has kept his interest. And he refuses to let that kind of fate to be his only fate in the end, and as expected of them, whilst another takes over his position as the new Mad Hatter.

With her now lying quietly within his arms with a sleepless dream, it was much easier for Nightmare to now do something about Joker and get them out of there. He suppressed the feeling of the blood rising from within him as he refuses to let it appear at the moment. A gun appears in his hand as he pointed it towards Black Joker, the one standing closes to them and fired a shot at him.

"What a redundant move," White Joker mused, not bothering to take any action as he watches Nightmare carrying Kagome princess style and walked away in an unhurried pace, almost simply disappearing within thin air.

"You broke our arrangement," Blood said coming out of the darkness, his cane already long ago transformed to become an old school tommy gun as he held it within one hand and pointed it towards the White Joker that still remains standing over Black Joker.

"Did I really?" he mused coolly, a cold smile upon his lips as his eyes flashes mockingly at the boss of the Mad Hatter.

Blood's hand clenched his gun a little harder the sound of his gloved hand caused a slight sound of friction upon his grip as he refused to point the gun any other way. His eyes full of mock and criticize, Blood clenched his teeth together and fired his gun, shooting White Joker in between the eyes.

He looked at their currently dead bodies on the floor, but did nothing about it and left the place using one of his many skills as he chased after Nightmare and Kagome in their wake, keeping away from them, but wanting to know of her current condition. It was a regret for him to make a deal with Joker, and have it backfire on him as he now watches her be even further from him than he had hoped for.

Nightmare carried Kagome securely within his arms as he navigated them back to his Tower of Clover where a very worried Gray looking ready to kill as he paced about in the Tower whilst giving orders out to the various other faceless people on their duties and setting to clear the paperwork whilst in his absence.

"Kagome," he called out surprised when he saw her in Nightmare's arms, looking pale, as she remained unmoving and almost dead looking within his arms.

Nightmare did not say a word to Gray, a dangerous silent upon his face as he swept past Gray and the few other faceless that stood nearby, going in the direction of where the empty rooms are. It took a while before Gray came back to his sense as he followed after Nightmare with haste not sure what had happened, but having a dreading feeling about it.

"Have a fire going, she's cold as ice," Nightmare ordered, his voice a little hoarse as he started coughing out blood, after suppressing it for so long.

Gray was stun, but immediately sent out orders for it as he tended to Nightmare, his eyes glancing over to a motionless Kagome who laid upon the bed before he shout out a few more orders to have someone tend to her, worried even more for her than he is of Nightmare for the first time.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long awaited update, I've been having quite a number of a dry time for writing, but I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Take care!

To Silversun XD  
I apologise for the long wait for an update, hope that it is not too much of a disappointment, but I hope that you enjoy this new update. =)


	23. Watching Over Her

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 23: Watching Over Her**

There was no way that she was able to return to her world, she belongs to where they are now, even they the Role Holders of Wonderland could feel the change and shift in their World tilting towards her since her arrival, but so are the Rules of the Game.

Gray was notified when Kagome was still resting by Nightmare of what had happened as this brought about various information, and the sending of it to the other Role Holders. The Joker has always been a Wild Card that even they are unable to control or have a hold of. Now with the way he is coming at Kagome, it would only be more trouble, especially when he was the one to bring her in.

Nightmare had closed both eyes to it, in fact it was something that he had anticipated after once planting that into his subconscious when he 'accidentally' showed scenes Kagome as he watches her from the realm of the dream. It was already foreseen that Kagome would be there to join them just like Alice had, but chose to leave instead of staying in the end.

With Kagome, it would practically be impossible for her to leave them, the Game Rules have changed due to certain circumstances. His mood these days however was not as good, even his work has been pilling up as he spent most of the time by Kagome side, watching over her, when he finds watching her unconsciousness to be not enough for himself. Gray could do nothing about it but to sigh out tired at this scene and instead brought the work to Nightmare within Kagome's room.

3 days, and yet Kagome remained unawaken, sleeping, dreaming of the past as parts of her memories flashes about and she felt like a pepper ghost of sort, viewing it re-living it again. Nightmare knew of these and that is one of the reasons why he had stayed by her side, another was that he found himself unable to interfere those dreams, unsure if it was the doing of Joker or if he would pulled another trick out of the hat again and right beneath his nose.

Blood was practically worried mad, but that did not interfere with his work, it only made him even more proficient, but was constantly put in a black mood and made ever member of the Hatter familia wary of him, even putting his enemies on the edge as well as they tipped-toed around of him after hearing what had befall upon the others.

"You're really a pathetic excuse for a male, and to think we are related by blood," Vivaldi says as she savored the fragrance of her tea whilst within the rose garden that is neutral grounds for the two siblings.

Blood did not say anything, dusting his gloved hands free of soil and headed towards the table to sit opposite of his older sister, not once bothering to look up at him.

"The tea has cooled, I'll be leaving now," Vivaldi says after a few more sips, finding herself losing her appetite. "If this is the attitude you have now, you too are not fit to stay by Kagome side," she told him before disappearing from his sight as she walked down a different path.

Blood clenched his hands into fist, the friction of the cloth could be heard as he drank the cold tea. It taste bitterer than usual, something that had never happened, and lately his bloodlust did not help resolve that knot he felt within his chest or the heaviness of it at the thought of Kagome. He had not heard anything from the Tower of Clover regarding about Kagome, but a deadly promise from both Nightmare and Gray that if Kagome were to be dead, then he would be the _first_ to know. Even he knows what that means…death.

It was never his intention for her to be in the state that she is right now, in fact, she was meant to keep within his Mansion due to the bad weather, but the Joker, obviously had other thoughts. In his anger striking out, Blood swiped the top of the table suddenly with a sweep of his arms, throwing items on the table down to the ground as some of them broke upon impact.

When Kagome finally opened her eyes, Nightmare was exchanging quiet words with Gray about some things a serious expression upon his face, which he stopped abruptly and turned his head sharply in her direction, just in time to see her gazing up at the wall.

"Kagome," Nightmare called out softly kneeling by the side of her bed as he took her hand within his, enveloping it as he gazed at her softly and gently.

It took her a while but her eyes glanced towards him for a moment before it closed again. This worried the two males in her room as their eyes refused to moved away from her.

"Are you feeling unwell anywhere?" Nightmare asked her softly again, as though worried that if he raised his voice louder than a gentle breeze, she would disappear from before his eyes.

"I remembered," she said hoarsely, her eyes still closed as she fought off that sourness in her nose as the threatening of tears from her eyes.

His body stiffened, having a form of an idea of what she is talking about, but yet he was not too sure about it until he heard it from her mouth.

"Of what?" Nightmare asked her as gently as he could, his voice wavered slightly as thought in fear of something.

"Some of my memories," she told him, not bothering to hide the fact on the amount of things that she had managed to recall.

Gray looked worriedly between the 2, more or less having an idea of what was going on, but he too fear of what was going to happen, especially when there is a possibility that she will leave them just as Alice did.

"…Kagome…" Nightmare called out softly, his fear within his voice as his hands held hers a little tighter fearing of the worse, but Kagome neither moved nor say anything else as she just lay there.

"I want to be alone," she told them, turning her head away from facing them as she too refuse to open her eyes. It took a while, but after a long silence, Nightmare reluctantly and painfully released her hand, placing it by her side as he adjusted her blanket.

"We'll be near by, just call us if you need anything, I'll be back to bring you dinner," Nightmare says as he looked at her, noticing the fall of a tear rolling down the side of her eyes just as he was about to turn around.

Kagome did not say anything, she remained stilled for quite a while even after the two males had left, as her tears rolled down her face silently, her sobbing coming out in-between of her pause for deep breaths and the suppressing of her voice. Nightmare did not leave the front of her door, standing on the other side of it as he listened to her nearly silent crying, and feeling the pain of each sound made stabbing into his chest as though they were his.

Gray did not say anything as he left due to orders from Nightmare, if not, he too would want to stay by her side longer, to watch over her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Kira  
Hmmm that will be explained soon enough! I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! Let's leave that open for now. =D I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	24. Memories

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 24: Memories**

Lately her listlessness is affecting the people around of her, sometimes when some of the role-holders would speak to her, Kagome would reply them in short simple answers before moving away as she went about on her own. Some of the faceless would often ask her as well, but received the same kind of replies all the time.

There are only some parts of her memories that she could remember, not everything and it bothers her, like there is something that is missing. And it causes her to frown at it. At one point, she would even as to go to Julius's at a point to question him, but then she left shortly after, as though it was not the answer that she wants to hear.

"What do you want to hear," Nightmare asked her one-day, taking a puff from his medium length smoking pipe.

Kagome turned her head ever so slightly to look at him from the corner of her eyes as she stopped in her walk down the hallway.

"We're all worried about you, wandering about aimlessly like one of the Afterimages," he told her, sulking with a pout as he looked at her with eyes that silently accused her of being neglectful

Again she did not reply, looking at Nightmare almost too blankly that it is starting to scare him even. Just as when it was about to get unbearable for Nightmare, Kagome turned as she walked away from him, her mind fixed on a direction.

"Ther-"

"Gray…" Nightmare called out pitifully towards his most trustful aid as blood leaked from the corner of his mouth like a waterfall, causing the former assassin to rush over to his side, a handkerchief in hand as he cleaned up the blood.

"Lord Nightmare," he sighed out exasperatedly, seeing the state that he is in with a disapproving shake of his head and a deep look of concern within his eyes.

"She was so scary! Why is she treating me so coldly?" Nightmare complained to Gray like a child as he look sad like a child fearful of losing something precious to him.

Gray paused in his actions as he looked at Nightmare, there was really no need to think about who he was referring to, though as to how her mind works, it is something that even he is unable to comprehend, but there is a change in her that he had noticed as well ever since she awaken

"I don't know Lord Nightmare, but you need to take your medicine and get better, if not even you might not be able to stand by her," Gray told him carefully, using a different form of attack as he tried to persuade Nightmare to take his medicine.

Nightmare turned his head to look in the direction that he saw Kagome's lonely sad back walking away from him as his hands clenched into fist. If he could, there are more than one ways to have her stay by his side, but even he knows that forcing her to do so will make her unhappy.

"What a rare guest we have,"

"To what do we owe the pleasure," Black Joker asked with a dark smirk upon his lips as he looked at Kagome cruelly, only to be met with unmoving and unwavering eyes that showed nothing but a depth of dull brown.

"…" Again she did not speak with him as she stood not too far from Black Joker, watching him silently. The silence like how it affected quite a number of Role Holders is too starting to affect Black Joker as he looked at her, feeling his feathers ruffled as his temper started to raise with the feeling of uncertainties in him.

"What is the price," she asked him after that long dead silence, but the tone in which she had spoken did not ease off the odd tension that is in the air as well as he felt the coldness in it and resisted the urge to flinch visibly.

"…" Looking at her with his only unpatched eyes, he narrowed his dark brown red eye at her.

"What do you mean," he asked cautiously, playing with the short riding crop in his hand as he walked towards her, using the end of the crop to lift her head higher as he looked down at her.

"Are you going to continue with this game of yours," Kagome asked him monotonously as she raised a hand to push the crop away from her.

Leather gloved hand clenched onto the crop tightly as the sound of leather on leather could be heard. "Are you willing to become a toy in our Toy Box?" he asked her with a cruel smile as he tilted his head back slightly to look down at her in an arrogant manner.

"That's pricey," Kagome told him as she stood unwavering, a certain air around her that made it hard for anyone, even him to avert their eyes away from her.

"And what is your bargain," he asked, swallowing as his felt his mouth and throat suddenly feeling dry.

"A harmless favor, and…" she told him, watching every little reaction upon his face as she waited for a while before adding in. "…Your life,"

"That is really quite an offer, but I want _your_ life," Black Joker told her with a shrewd cunning look in his eyes.

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Kagome flinched, watched wide-eyed as she watches Black Joker got shot in his shoulders. "Get away from him Kagome, he's dangerous," a cold stern voice told her as she watches the Peter White walked out of the shadow, his gun pointing towards Black Joker.

"I came here on my own will," Kagome told Peter as he walked even closer towards Kagome, coming in between of her and Black Joker to stand in front of her as a shield in case anything were to go wrong.

"Why," Peter looked at her in surprise, his gun still trained on Black Joker who had a smug look upon his face as his eyes silently dared Peter to do something about that.

"I want my memories back," Kagome told him firmly as she took one step forward towards Black Joker before taking a few more steps closer to him until Peter held her back with a free hand.

"Aren't you happy here," he asked her his ears dropping down suddenly at the thought of it as his hand holding the gun went down slightly limp.

"…Something feels off," she said finally, closing her eyes as she felt a tear trickled down her face.

"You're a far more interesting Outsider than Alice Liddel," Black Joker laughed as he clapped his hands like he had watched a show.

 _BANG!_ A shot was fired at Black Joker, whizzing by the side of his head.

"No one was speaking to you," he scolded Black Joker with venom in his tone as he glared fiercely at one of the most hated wild cards of Wonderland.

"What about Nightmare?" Peter questioned her, but it came out sounding as a demand.

"…" Black Joker looked at her with more interest than usual as the two males looked towards her to hear her answer.

"He's done too much," Kagome told them guilt in her voice, a frown in between of her brows as a number of thoughts flew through her head.

"I will give it back to you, but I want three favors,"

"Don't!" Nightmare cried out as he ran towards them a panic and worried look in his eyes as he tried reaching out towards of Kagome. Gray was not too far behind with his own sets of worries as he tried to get Kagome.

"I'll give you back your memories, just don't go to him," he told her, wanting to keep her away from Joker.

Kagome saw the pained look in his eyes, saw how just about everyone behaved and worry for her, all except for Joker who had a laughing smile upon his faced.

"I can give it all back to you now," he enticed her with it, his fingers ready to snap but he was immediately attacked by a flying blade and Peter both as they prevented him from making a single movement.

She looked at them unsure of whether of her decision as she looked at them.

* * *

A/N:

Hello!  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update, sorry it took me a while.

To Guest - Chapter 23 (April 7, 2016)  
Thanks! =D I hope that you enjoy this new update!

To Guest - Chapter 2 (April 7, 2016)  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	25. Backlash

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 25: Backlash**

 _"Whoever sent me here, send me back,"_

That new requested stunned them all, none of them said anything for a long moment until Kagome reminded them again about her wanting her memories back. In the end none of them did anything, but Kagome left them disappearing, but not before leaving word to mainly Nightmare and Joker to find her when they are ready to strike that deal with her.

For once Joker was at a lost, surprised that she wanted to go back, at first having her gone is what they had originally thought, and now with her own request, he along was not at all pleased and had been making those 'toys' a misery, including that of White Joker, his twin counterpart, who was fuming on the inside but did not show it.

"Kagome," Nightmare had made the hardest decision, but in a way it is also a relief to him.

What had kept her apart from Alice is her inability to return without the vial of liquid, unlike Alice who had it with her, Kagome does not have it and does not know of where it is. After explaining that he had told Kagome to lay on her bed, telling her to relax her body, but it made her feel uneasy at what he was instructing her to do so without knowing how things works here.

What Nightmare had in mind was mainly for her to get comfortable because of what he was about to do to her and what she will soon experience again. He looked at her painfully as he reached out with his mind to brush it against hers, placing a hand over her eyes as he began the process of helping her remember the memories which she had forgotten.

She was supposed to be dead, but by chance she was sent to Wonderland and was saved by them as they nursed her back to health. Her circumstances are a little different from that of Alice who was seeking a mean of escape from her own mind's prison and was brought to their World.

"We're not sure how to send you back without the consequences," Nightmare told her truthfully as he took a sit beside of her as she looked at him with a confused frown.

"I wish it were that simple this time, but there's complications that might involve your death," he continue to tell her.

"You in some ways, breathed your last breath of air from your World, and if we send you back there now, we do not know of the consequences," he told her sadly, watching her face intently to watch each of her expression changes.

"Here," he whispered softly, placing a hand over her waist to pull her gently against him, feeling her flinched and trying to move away from him, "Relax, I'm just going to unseal your memories, it might hurt a little," he whispered into her ears as he placed his head next to hers, closing eyes as he made contact with her mind.

"Just relax," he murmur into her ears again when he still felt the resistance in her mind as the hand resting lightly on her waist rubbed the area where his thumb is as he nuzzled her neck by instinct. "Relax and trust me," he told her again softly and gently.

Kagome at first resisted, taking a while for her body to get use to his touch and nearness as she battled with her own morals and conscious to have him sent flying far far away from her. When she finally did relaxed, it was a while late. At first there was nothing, then she felt it, that warm trickling feeling, then an itch and then that slow hot burning pain that kept on growing until it became unbearable as she nearly screamed it out.

"The pain is not real, it's just your memories," Nightmare's voice told her from a faraway distance that she thought it to be unreal until his voice became clearer.

"You're the master of this space, I'm just a guest, what you feel is entirely up to you," Nightmare assured her as he coaxed and guided the memories out despite of how draining it is on him, though if he so chooses to manipulate this space, it is still very much so easily.

He took her through the process, slowly helping her ease into those memories as the horror and nightmare of it starts to come forth, and along with it, gave him trouble to help control the intensity and the pace of the memories. Kagome on the other hand was not fairing just as well as blood slowly drain away from her face and cold sweat started forming at the back of her neck and her forehead.

Her voice was lost as she looked wide-eyed with fear in them as she felt her legs going weak, as it ended up giving way beneath her as she felt down to the ground landing hard on her behind that she felt that pain at first but she had long gone numb to those feelings, her mind only concentrating on those memories as her eyes were unable to even shift away.

Before all of her memories could play out, Nightmare cut it short immediately by vomiting out blood immediately as it sprayed out to the ground before of him. Kagome looked at her memories in frantic as she tried to capture it once again, but instead it slipped further away from her as she woke up with a shock to see the ceiling of her room in the Tower of Clover.

"Blearrghh," the sound of vomiting could be heard as she turned her eyes in the direction, skittish like a deer as she sees him looking the palest that she had ever seen and vomiting blood that one would most probably think that they had just let out all of his blood.

It was only for a moment that she was stunned silent and in a hazy state of mind from seeing her memories, but immediately rushed to his side as she worked up some of her healing side of abilities and sent it through his body trying to cure him whatever it is, but as things is in this World, it is more complicated than that and in the end she had somehow accidentally injured him again after a little of healing, which made her retract her abilities immediately.

"Nightmare-san…" Kagome asked worriedly hesitation in her voice as she reached over with shaking hand to touch his shoulder but afraid that her touch might injure him further.

Pain twisted his face as he looked weak from the loss of blood, face pale as he forced his face into a smile at Kagome. "I'm fine, this is really usual," he assured her waving it off as he tried to gather his little energy and compose himself enough to cheat her.

"…" She knows better and looked down, letting her bangs and hair curtain her face form him as she felt guilt ridden, but yet it could not overwrite the amount of hurt and pain that she was feeling, though it was not everything that she had remembered, but it at least was enough for her to feel shaken and scared.

Kagome swallowed, and tried pushing her memories aside as she reached out with shaky hands to help Nightmare up onto her bed. "Y-you should rest Nightmare-san, I'll go get you something hot," Kagome informed him as she made sure to have him resting on her bed properly before rushing out of her room to find Gray for the medicine and a hot drink for him.

When she was making tea, her mind drifted to the blood that Nightmare had vomited out and then memories that she had remembered started rushing back to her as she felt her body went cold her body frozen in that memory as it kept replaying in her mind. Gray who was going to the pantry to get himself a drink, saw Kagome there and had tried calling out to her, after calling out to her a few times and he felt that something was not right, Gray then took note of the difference in her.

Posture stiff, her face pale and without blood as she looked blankly in horror as the space in front of her. Had he not been by her side, he might not have noticed how minutely that she was shaking like a frightened rabbit. Reaching out to touch her, Gray felt her jumped back, the cup spilling it's hot content as it broke to pieces on the ground. However what he could not mistaken or ignore is that overwhelming sense of fear and horror in her that he is easily accustomed to in the past.

Had she found out about his past? Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, as she looked in surprise, unable to erase that fearful look in her eyes as she looked at Gray with wide watery eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry, I'll have that cleared up immediately," she told him in a soft voice that shook as she knelt down to pick up the broken pieces with shaky hands that was made obvious by broken pieces in her hand.

"Kagome, did something bad happen?" he asked her in a tone of concern afraid of one too many possibilities.

She did not say anything as Kagome continued with cleaning up the ground, and turned a deaf ear towards him. Her mind was obviously not where it should be, and when Gray had called out to her but unable to get a response, he tried touching her again but this time her reaction was bigger and that worried.

"I…I'm sorry," she said in a broken manner as she turned away from him, hiding her face away from him.

The fear that he saw, it was not meant for him, and that brought him a sense of relief as Gray watches her again. She left hurriedly with a jug of hot water and two glasses on a tray, Gray was not far as he followed her back, not at all assured that she is fine. It was like her soul has left her, being so ghost like in behavior as she wandered lifelessly.

When she entered her room, the first thing he noticed was Nightmare resting in her bed.

"Lord Nightmare!" Gray immediately went into Mother Hen mode as he rushed over to his side, checking him over trying to determine what was wrong.

"Gray, I'm fine," Nightmare told his subordinate as he slowly turned his head in his direction, smiling weakly as he gave him a warning look, looking in Kagome's direction.

He had seen how Kagome had jumped visibly at Gray's reaction and in surprise, as though not realizing that he was even there. He saw her memories and had seen what had happened to the point that the memories were cut off and his health condition suddenly took on a worse turn. Kagome looked guiltily away as she place her shaking tray down on the bedside table, before standing beside of Gray his her hand clasped together so tightly until her knuckles turned white and her nails drew blood from where she had dug her nails into her own flesh.

With that direction in which Nightmare was looking worriedly, it was impossible for Gray to not notice as he turned his head to look at Kagome before looking at Nightmare almost accusingly. Nightmare seeing that fierce scowl on Gray's face immediately started frantically and silently shaking his head denying any relations to her current state of mind and expression. Though Gray seemed like he did not really believe it but could not do anything about it at the moment especially since there is the matter of his health as well.

She's afraid, of those memories, and it made her feel like it is harder to breath, and cold to the core, yet she dared not to voice it out or reach out for someone only to fall straight down fast and hard.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
=D I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	26. Blood

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 26: Blood**

"What do you even get out of giving me back my memories," Kagome looked at him with disdain as she literally hissed that out to the two Jokers standing before of her.

One moment she had been walking about in the forest, and the next, she found herself here in this Wonderland dungeons again and this time she had with her more claws and sharp edges than she once did as she glared at White Joker just as hard as she did with Black Joker.

"Don't look at us like that," White Joker said with sadness in his eyes as he took a step towards her like approaching a wild animal.

"We just want you to remain with us in our Toy Box," Black Joker said with a twisted smile, playing with the riding crop in his hand as he approached her with a devious look.

"Would you die if I were to kill you," she asked seriously, sharp eyes zoned in on the two of them as a flash of danger crosses her eyes and face, and without restraint as well as her body shifted into a more comfortable position to attack.

"…Why would you ask us that," White Joker ask with a frown as he stopped walking towards her, now only a few steps shy from being in front of her, the two looked at her with suspicious.

"Let me change it into another question and ask then, what will you do if I were to kill myself," Kagome said taking a dagger out from its sheath as she slide the blade to her throat, pressing the blade's sharp edge against her neck as she looked at them with fire burning in her eyes.

The two froze as they looked at her in surprise. For once even Black Joker kept his mouth shut as he grinded his teeth together, practically wanting to grind his teeth down to the gums whilst White Joker looked at her with worry but danger and caution flashed through in the depths of his eyes as he tried to think fast one what to do to turn the current situation around.

"What do you want," White Joker asked carefully his face strict for once, no longer having that easy going smile or that kind look in his face as it now reflect a dangerous side to him, making him look more alluringly appealing as compared to Black Joker despite of them being twins.

"Send me back to before you bring me here," Kagome gave her demand as her eyes looked at them with a cold indifference.

"That is not within our power, we can't do it," White Joker replied.

"Are you insane woman? Toys like you should be grateful that you're not dead and just stay in our Toy Box," Black Joker added on with a strong tone, snapping at her as he growled out his displeasure at things not going the way that they had planned.

"Insane or not you will know soon enough," she told them venomously, pushing the blade a little more into her skin causing her to grimace in pain as blood dribbled down from where a slow line of red is showing beneath the blade's edge.

"We can't send you back, it's the truth, there's no way out with the condition that you were brought here by," White Joker came out clean as his looked at her with a face of seriousness.

Though Kagome forces herself to stand straight before of them, but it did not hide the look of surprise and despair that shows deeply in her eyes along with anger. "Find me a way back," she demanded, "If not…" leaving her threat open for them to imagine of the worse.

"There really is no way for you to return without dying there shortly after," White Joker told her with a helpless a sigh.

"Stupid woman! No one here can revive you if you die!" Black Joker growled out at her pointing the crop towards her in fury that twisted his face into a sinisterly fierce look.

Kagome could sense that they are not telling her a lie, but neither did she want to let them know that as she continued to press on, pushing them both to their limits, but before she know it, a sharp pain spread from the back of her neck and in a haze of black, she could feel her body falling down to the ground, but never felt it.

Two gunshots were heard as the two Joker fell backwards from the impact of the bullets through their forehead, eyes still wide open and not able to do a thing against it. A male wearing a flamboyant top hat decorated with roses, black feather and playing card carefully cradled Kagome's body against him to shield her with his body whilst in the other, held a gun, still smoking from being fired.

"You really are stupid," Vivaldi says as she willed her gun to disappear, reaching out to brush away the stray hair from Kagome's face, lightly tracing her fingers down to the blood line that Kagome had caused to her own neck and looked in disapproval.

Before Vivaldi could touch her skin though, Blood smacked her hand away with a fierce warning glare directed towards her. Though annoyed at her brother's move, but she could not help but to be amused by his action. Waving her hand away at him with annoyance and telling him that he owed her a favor and left the two there along with the other two Jokers that are still lying on the ground.

It was only when Blood left shortly with Kagome in his arms, following the same path right behind of Vivaldi did the two Jokers got up.

"At least she is finally gone for now," White Joker said with a sigh, rubbing the side of his temple, also feeling for where the bullet had entered his head had finally closed up.

"That damn woman is she insane!?" Black Joker grumbled as he too got up, rubbing where the bullet had gone through his forehead with the palm of his hand as he glared at the other.

"At least for now she will not be able to get to here with Blood Dupre keeping her busy," White Joker thought out loud as he dusted himself off whilst getting up.

"Looks like we'll have to avoid her for the time being," White Joker told his counterpart warningly.

"Che…" an unknown emotion flashed through his eyes as he played with his crop, creating a swooshing sharp sound in the air from just one swing.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this quick short update!

To Silversun XD  
Thanks! I hope that you enjoy this new update as well!


	27. Sleeping Beauty

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 27: Sleeping Beauty**

"You stupid girl," Blood says beneath his breath as he let his fingers lightly touched her bandaged up neck.

Kagome since being brought back by Blood, had been staying in his room under his watchful eyes whilst he worked distractedly not too far away from where she rested upon. Just as she was waking, Kagome could hear the scratching sound of a pen on paper and then some flipping of paper as well. Her movement caused the fabric of the bed and her clothes to rustle, alerting Blood immediately that she might be waking, and yet he pretended to not care about it.

"You're awake," he said, but more of something that he wanted to ask her, only it came out this way.

The female lying in his bed did not say anything as she tugged on her dress, making sure that it covered the parts of her that she minded.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked indifferently cold, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes as she pushed her upper body to straight up from the bed, bringing her legs in as she tucked it to her side.

"About 3 time period," Blood told her not stopping his work for a moment to look at her even if what he really wanted to do is to just get to her side.

"I'm leaving,"

"It's not safe now, the lands have just moved," Blood told her calmly, his mind working quickly as he thought of a logical reason for having her stay longer.

"…" It was hard to tell if he was lying to her or not, but even she knows unstable Wonderland will be, there was once she had woken up to find herself in a different room and place, luckily she was able to escape from there before she was found.

"Sleep," Blood simply said, and just as when Kagome wanted to refuse him and get out of bed, he was already by he side and pushing her back down in bed.

"Sleep Kagome," he said, placing a hand over her eyes as though trying to hypnotize her, and somehow it worked, she started feeling the heaviness of her eyelids and drowsiness engulfed her.

"Are you alright?" Nightmare asked floating before of Kagome as he reached out to grab her, wanting to check her all over personally to make sure.

"Kagome?" he called out to her cautiously, seeing the difference in her and the way that she is behaving in front of him now.

"Will you find me a way back?" Kagome turned her head to him, looking serious but her eyes held that helpless innocence and desperation as though he is her last hope.

This time it was his turn to remain silent as he reached out for her, gently pulling her into his arms, as he remained silent, placing his chin gently atop of her head as he prevented her from seeing his current expression.

"I can try, but you might die within a few counts," he told her softly, "And I do not want to see you dead," he added the last part in worry and fear.

She sobbed silently, had he not been hugging her, he would not have felt her shaking in his arms. With him, she is somehow unable to keep her emotions in. In here, there is no one else aside from the two of them to know and somehow she feels even more vulnerable than ever.

Pushing him aside, Kagome knelt as she covered her face with her hands, not wanting to present anymore of her embarrassing and weak side to him any further, most especially after she had caught herself behaving so. He called out to her again softly, but she was unable to hear him, already being stuck in her own mind. There was nothing that he could say at the moment that would make her feel any better, or even for her to hear anything that he has to say as well.

Blood was all over himself with worry when he saw that she was not at all waking any time soon as compared to her usual amount of sleep, and it is by more than a handful. Sitting by her side, he reached out with a hand to lightly trace the side of her face, his fingers lingered lightly tracing her lips, before leaning over as he kissed her cool soft lips, lingering above it as he resisted the urge to deepen it.

Whilst in the dream world, Nightmare was trying to comfort her despite of her pushing him away. And in the end, when she stopped struggling, she was nestled in his arms, finally quieted down but her mind was running on one too many possibility until she had a headache that brought back all the pain and made her heart raced so quickly that it ached with pain.

Seeing the change in her, he used his abilities to try and help her relieve it as well, but it took a while for it to work, and soon she calmed down and is once again calm and docile, looking harmless as she lay in his arms.

"I can give you a dream of your wish if you want," he offered.

Pushing herself away from him, "It will hurt too much," she said in a soft voice, "I think I should just go rest," Kagome said turning away from him, not wanting to be any more embarrassed and awkward than she is.

Blood watched over her in worry, not leaving his room much, mostly giving out orders from his table as he threw some of the responsibilities to Elliot March and the Twins, giving each of them their own sets of task and trouble to cause.

"If you're always asleep I will not be able to make a move on you," Blood mumbled beneath his breath in a grumble.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
This update is a little short but I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!

To Silversun XD  
Thank you! I hope that you enjoy this new update!


	28. Missed-Matched

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 28: Missed-Matched**

The time that Kagome had been asleep was so long that it worried Blood, but the good thing is that she is still breathing and not injured anywhere, making him feel somewhat more at ease that she is not in some kind of death sleep or something.

When Kagome opened her eyes, she was face to face with that of Blood's sleeping face, for a moment she was unsure of what was going on for a second, and then her eyes widened in realization and she roughly pushes Blood Dupre away from her, glaring at him angrily.

Blood was roughly pushed off the bed had he not been quick to react even with sleep still in his mind. His guard has been let down, sleeping beside of her, something that he had not expected and found out it to be frustrating and annoying. As he slowly got up from the floor like a slow awakening bear as he took his time in dusting his clothes not once looking at her.

"You shameless pervert!" she shouted at him angrily covering her body despite of how she is already well covered and still wearing clothes.

"Then I would suggest that you either lose some weight or find another room to sleep in," Blood rebutted her rudely without mercy or a trace of guilt upon his face as he stood by his bed, looking down at her with the advantage of his height.

Kagome glared at him but looked around of the room and realize that she was the one that had been sleeping in his bed, being in his room, that is the truth. Though there is something else that bothered her,

"How did I get here," she asked somewhat still disoriented from sleep, as information from the last time she woke up did not return to her fast enough. "How long have I been asleep," she frowned at the thought of it even as she asked those questions to the air apparently.

Blood seemed to not be answering her in fact it was more like he was ignoring her. Even when she glared at him, he remained ignorant to her as he walked towards his desk to sit behind of it as he worked on piling up documents in his table. Tea seemingly was brought in at this timing as Elliot entered the room after a knock, and enthusiastically greeting Kagome as he all but practically pounce on her like an overly enthusiastic puppy.

Elliot seeing that she was not the same as usual, was more concern of her as he reaching out to touch her forehead as though to take her temperature, checking her body over with his sharp eyes. If he could, she would not doubt, that he would most probably stripped her down to check that she does not have a single scratch on her just to be sure, maybe him and a few others as well.

"I need to go," she mumbled not wanting to look at either of the two males that are in the room.

Blood did not say a thing, neither did he do anything to stop her.

"Are you sure, you've been asleep for nearly 32 turns," Elliot asked her with concern as his eyes refuse to leave her. Those wide innocent pleading puppy like eyes that in instances like that, made it hard for her to reject him or say no.

She got up a little unsteady on her feet at first, but with Elliot standing there, she used him as a support as she stretch her legs a little before walking towards the door and exited Blood's room and study.

"Could you perhaps bring me a set of clean clothes?" Kagome asked the female maid that was about to walk into the room which she had exited, leaving both Blood and Elliot in there.

"Of course, I will see to it as soon as possible," the faceless replied her with a smile upon her lips before rolling the snacks and extra things that Blood or Elliot had most probably called for whilst Kagome walked towards where the bath is.

The faceless had of course let Blood know of Kagome's request and only went about to it after having given the green light to go ahead with her request. When she had entered, Kagome was relieved to find that the place is unoccupied by any other of the people working here, mainly the role-holders as she sink into the pool of hot water like she would when she was lucky enough to stumble upon a hot natural onsen in Sengoku Jidai.

Blood entered the bathroom silently, without much of a care that he knows Kagome is in there and hated to have her personal space invaded in such a manner, even if he had learnt that lesson even more recently when she had just woken up. Slipping into the hot bath, he was most probably about a swim or two away from her, and could easily reach her if he decides to.

His eyes closed lazily as he enjoyed the hot water, nearly closed eyes observed Kagome who seem to have not notice his presence here yet, and a smile curved up at the side of his lips as he took that moment in. When Kagome turned her body, getting herself into a comfortable position, but when she opened her eyes, in the past she would have most probably screamed her heads off immediately, but currently there is nothing she can do, especially when she is unarmed and without much clothes or clothes at all.

There is only one thing that she is thankful for, and that is that the heat causes fogs of hot air to rise and hides her within it and act as a form of thin veil between the two of them.

"Drink?" Blood asked pouring for himself a cup of hard liquor from his own storage, and another cup as he gently pushes the tray over towards Kagome, a full shot class of hard liquor in it.

Kagome looked at him cautiously as she reached for the cup, her other hand consciously covering her chest as though it would hide it from his view. They did not toast or anything, but instead Kagome took sips of it as she allowed her taste-buds to get used to it, or at least numb it before drinking the rest of the clear liquid down in a shot.

He mused, hiding that devious smile upon his lips as he reached for that floating tray with the bottle of alcohol on it and poured himself more before refilling her empty glass, pushing the tray over to her. If she had noticed that he was inching his way closer to her, she did not say a word about it, but instead slowly sipped on the alcohol glass as she eyed his every movement.

Blood said nothing as he took his time to drink, refilling her cup whenever it is empty doing nothing to urge her to drink, but his eyes held that challenge for her to match with the amount that he drinks. Somehow she falls for that easily and was drinking willingly. Never once did she break eye contact with him as they drank from each of their own shot glass.

"You should go easy on it," Blood 'kindly' warn her with a devious smile upon his lips as he took another shot before refilling both of their glass, his head lowered down to hide the look in his eyes and the smile upon his lips, knowing of the trouble that he is getting her into.

She did not say anything but to place her glass down once it is empty as she practically glared a hole into his head. The alcohol was not getting to her yet, but at the same time she was starting to feel a little light headed from staying too long where she is.

"Turn your head away," Kagome ordered, but received a raised brow in response from Blood, and when he did not show any indication that he is going to, but did after a long staring competition between Kagome and him.

Making sure that he was not looking, Kagome turned to get out of the bath, careful with her step to not slip as she reached for a towel that she had placed not too far away and wrapped herself tightly in it. It was only when she bent over to pick up a set of freshly placed clothes meant for her, did she feel the effects of the alcohol and the heat from the bath.

Clenching her fist and gritting her teeth together, Kagome disappeared behind the wall away from where his eyes could reach as she grabbed the fresh set of clothes as she fumbled with dressing herself in it before coming out as she walked, only to be stopped by his words again.

"Much as I like seeing you wearing my clothes, but what am I to wear," he asked her with a laughing tone as he turned his head and body to look at her in a lazy manner, scanning her from top to toe with his eyes.

Kagome frowned not getting exactly what he meant until she had a properly look at her attire, and notice that there had been a mix of his clothes and some of hers that she is wearing at the moment.

Blood chuckled beneath his breath as he got out of the bath pool, and walked towards where the changing room is, taking his pants and towel with him as he changed in the open, shocking a surprised Kagome as she threw his shirt at him before disappearing out of the place quickly.

Perhaps he should have told her of the current problems that his territory is facing at the moment, and some other problems that she might face once she stepped out, but did nothing, knowing that someone else might do so especially since there is two particular that have been neglected by her.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
I hope that you guys enjoy this new update!


	29. Wannabe Expert

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 29: Wannabe Expert**

"Big sis!" two-unison voice called out as Kagome was making her way out of the Hatter Mansion, just as a pair of twin walks towards her with beaming smiles, blood splattered uniform and each holding an axe in the opposite side of one another.

"Hello," Kagome called out a greeting to them with a smile that she schooled onto her face whilst still in annoyance at Blood Dupre for how despicable he is.

"Are you here to visit us?" they asked, quickly walking with bouncy steps towards her as they each hugged onto a side of her, transferring some of the blood splatters that was on them onto her dress and some onto her skin.

Kagome tried not to grimace at the irony smell of blood coming off from them as the blood on them got transferred onto her. Cringing slightly at the blood, not that she did not have her fair share of it in the past, but she still find it difficult walking about with blood on her. And there is also the possibility that it might lead to other various terrible 'accidents' as well when it comes with blood on her, it just leads to various terrible incident as well.

"I was just leaving," Kagome replied to them with a smile on her face that wavered a little.

"Did that dumb rabbit hurt you?" one of the twins asked her as he looked up at her with a look upon his face that could scare even a grown adult.

Kagome looked at him helplessly as she placed a hand atop of his hatted head with that same difficult smile upon her face that wavered.

"No, it not Elliot," Kagome told him as she tried to gently pry them off of herself.

"Did the boss do something wrong to you sis?" the other twin asked her again, though this time their eyes glinted a little dangerously.

"It's nothing that you two should worry over, you two should really act more like your age, all these killing aren't very good for growing up with," Kagome said, turning the conversation topic towards them as she tried to pat them on their head, only to have them pouted at her, looking not too happy with what she had just said.

"Sis," they whined at the same time, looking displeased, "Are you going to stay a while to play with us?" they asked her, suddenly jumping the topic rather quickly.

"Erm no, I'm on the way back home," Kagome told them as kindly in a soft tone as she could.

"Why," they whined, each pulling at each side of her, "Stay and play with us," they continued their antics as they tried persuading her.

"Oi! Where have you two lazy brats been?!" Elliot called out from behind of her, the same direction from where the twins were coming back into the Hatter Mansion from.

"Stupid rabbit!"

"Dumb rabbit!"

"You're getting in our way!" the twins continued as they shoved Elliot out of the way and clinging onto Kagome even more tightly.

"Oh, Kagome! You're here!" Elliot excitedly called out to her as he came bounding towards her as he grabbed her by her shoulder and hugged her tightly, rubbing the side of his face against hers whilst fighting off the twins.

"It's time for tea," a resonating voice called out to them from behind of Kagome, as she did not need to turn to know who it is.

"Tea is ready," he informed them, giving Kagome a glance as she was being pulled into the mansion by the Twins and Elliot chasing after them as he tried to be the one to lead Kagome away.

"Eh?"

"I'm…I'm going home,"

"After tea, you got to try the carrot cake it is most delicious!"

"Stupid rabbit! Keep away from Kagome/big sis!" The twins possessively pulled Kagome further away from Elliot as they started their usual fight over him being a 'bunny' a 'rabbit' and a 'carrot loving stupid rabbit'.

"I'm suppose to be going back," Kagome said as she tried again, only to find herself be drowned out by just about everyone making her eat more, or pouring her more tea as they livened up around of the table where they are having tea.

"Kagome try this!"

"No, try this carrot cake!"

"And this carrot cake brownie,"

"It's all orange and carrot you stupid rabbit! Stop giving her so much,"

"Here big sis, try this cookie and jam tart," the twins shoved food onto her plate as she took her cup of tea into both her hands, holding it out of harms way and protecting it's content as she tried not to be overwhelmed by it.

"Blood say something about this carrot cake!"

"It's all orange, and does not go well with my black tea," Blood says without so much as to look up or glance at them as he continued sipping and appreciating his cup of tea solely.

The people around the table turned towards Blood, except Kagome as she placed her tea cup down and pouring herself a fresh new cup of it before adding a few cubes of sugar and some milk as she stirred it.

"Tea is best accompanied with other treats and not just plain," Kagome commented though not so resounding and loud but in her normal tone, but everyone heard it as they turned their heads towards her before turning their head to look at Blood.

"Tea is best appreciated to the fullest and in it's original flavor alone," Blood added after a while as he stopped sipping on his cup of tea, smelling the fragrance that is steaming up from his cup.

"Wannabe, and pretentious people should not talk about drinking tea as though they are experts in it when they are not," Kagome said as she reached out for a piece of jam tart with long slender fingers and bringing it up to her lips as she took a bite into it.

For a while, Blood did not say a thing as he stopped sipping onto his tea, only to take in the fragrance of it with closed eyes, peeking up from beneath his lashes as he looked in Kagome's direction.

When she is all fired up, he finds her cute, and more attractive than when she is all meek and behaving good. Though that touch of blood on her was something that he honestly did not like, preferring to see her looking all clean and innocent looking until she unleashes her claws.

"The time is changing, tea is less enjoyable when it gets dark," Blood said as he finally placed his cup of tea down onto the saucer, as he looked to a pocket watch before pocketing it again into his vest as he straightened his coat whilst standing.

"Tea can be appreciated at any time of the day or night," Kagome said just as he walked about 10 steps away from the table.

Though her voice was not loudly raised, but he heard her clearly and a smirk of a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he continued walking into the mansion.

"Your room has already been arranged, come find me once you feel yourself more clean of blood," he told her with a slight turn of his head, but still keeping his face away from her as he walked back into the mansion, and up to his room with a slow strolling gait.

Elliot and the bloody twins looked at Kagome, and at the retreating back of Blood Dupre. The twins exchanged looks a grim line on their lips, whilst Elliot was looking slightly conflicted as his hand still held onto a plate of a rather generously huge slice of carrot cake and a fork in his mouth.

"You know Kagome, it is not good for the relationship if you two are fighting," Elliot tried to make the situation lighter as he looked at Kagome and the direction of where Blood had left towards.

"Shut up you stupid carrot loving rabbit," one of the twins says as they moved over to where Kagome was sitting as the twins suddenly hugged her from both sides rather tightly and possessively.

Kagome looked at the twins as she frowned at what Elliot was pointing towards with his words.

"Elliot, we're not in a relationship," Kagome told him firmly, a fierce piercing look in her eyes showing her defiance at what he was saying.

"We're not in a relationship, I'm not in a relationship with anyone," she told him with a frown, a headache slowly forming in between her brow as she crunched her face up a little, trying hard not to be bothered by it until she had to reached up with a hand to rub at that spot at least until her headache subsided away a little.

Her chest it felt a little tight as she tried to regulate her throbbing head again, the frown upon her brow deeper this time as she rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand, trying to rub it away.

"Kagome?" one of the three males called out to her, seeing that change in color on her face as the other nearest to her looked at her sharply, taking note of the changes in her as well, and all three started to get worried.

Their voice sounded somewhat far away, somewhat echo-y as well as she supported her head with her hand propped up by the elbows on the table as she tried to remain conscious. Kagome chewed on her lower lips as she let the little pain that she feels from her lips keep her somewhat slightly more awake.

"Shit," she breathed out and proceeded fall against the right side of her arm that she was supporting her head, and knocked out.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Sorry for the long no update, I've been running out of ideas for quite a number of my fan fictions, and I hope that whoever is out there still taking the time to read my stories, thank you so much for your support. I hope that you guys enjoy this new update and have a great start to the new year of 2017. Take care!

To Madhatter'Salice  
Thank you, I hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)

To Alice aquabld  
Thanks, was it too emotional though? =/ Perhaps its because I'm the writer that I feel not that emotional over it? I don't know, but I do hope that you enjoy this new update as well. =)


	30. Stalking

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 30: Stalking**

She was starting to hate it, every time that she seems to black out without knowing the real reasoning herself. Another was how she ended up being awake in her 'consciousness', was this how Nightmare feels like to thread both Worlds, but then again perhaps it was far more tiring than this.

"Why are you here!" Joker cried out in frustration and annoyance, pointing his black leather riding crop towards her as Kagome looked just as annoyed to see him as he does her.

"Does it look like I want to be here?" Kagome demanded with ire in her voice as she crossed her arms across of her chest, equally not as happy at all after seeing how he behaved.

"Stupid woman, hurry up and get lost before you cause any more damage than you did that day!"

"I didn't cause any damage, it all started because of you! If you had not brought me to this damn place none of those would have happened," Kagome rebutted fierily as she pointed a finger at the jester after slapping his whip away and placing the free hand on her hip.

He turned his head in a snarl, "You annoying woman! Don't you know when you're not welcome here," Black Joker snapped fiercely at her transforming his crop into a black gun and pointing it directly at Kagome as she defiantly glared at him in return.

"Oh, getting serious now?" another male said, stepping in between of Black Joker and Kagome as she spared the other a side glance, to see Blood standing there all proud and poised as though nothing in the world could ever shake him.

"I see that you have a fond habit of wandering off little Miss," Blood says with an easy going smile on his face, but she could feel that smile hides something dangerous behind them.

"I did not 'wander' into this place at all, I happened to open my eyes and find myself here," Kagome corrected Blood with just as much annoyance in her tone as she shared her glared that was originally meant for Black Joker to Blood.

"What a scary look you have there, though if you're not careful I might take it the wrong way and think that you would have a deep _interest_ in me," Blood teased her as he had his gun still pointed at Black Joker, each not taking their eyes off one another.

Kagome mumbled something else beneath her breath, but Blood did not say anything about it, only giving her a meaningful sideward glances before returning his sight on Black Joker who was looking more disturbed at the moment.

"If you two want to get all lovey-dovey, do it some place else that is not here!" Black Joker said, firing a warning shot between the air space of Blood and Kagome as he placed his fingered on the trigger, half pulling it, and ready to fire another shot at them this time.

"It seemed that we are intruding on something private perhaps. Let's be off then Kagome," Blood said, backing up easily as he came to Kagome side, his free arm wrapped around of her waist as he guided her out of the place, backing away from Joker without turning their backs to him until they are out of range.

"I don't know how you are stalking me, but thank you for just now," Kagome told him once they are back in the Hatter Mansion just as Kagome pulled away from him, putting more distance between the both of them as she looked all serious with him even when apologizing.

"How cold and heartless of you young Miss, and after I've saved you from someone dangerous,"

Kagome did not say a thing as she turned away from him, wanting to walk away in a different direction than him as she made a show of not letting him be bothered by her.

"Where are you going, your room is this way," Blood called out to her as he smiled at her, watching her freeze in the spot as he read her body language.

Kagome turned around as she walked towards him as naturally as she could, trying not to show her awkwardness at the moment before of him, or how shaken she is still when being so closed to that bullet despite knowing that Black Joker was not intentionally trying to hit her with it.

"Well if you could, _please_ show me the way to my room, I would hate to take away any more of your precious time or impose on you and be an ungrateful guest," Kagome said in an even tone despite of the prickly intention behind of words.

"Of course, if you would follow me," Blood said as he half smirked behind of his smile, turning to lead the way, expectant that Kagome is following him without fail and he would not need to usher her or rush her to keep up with him.

When he pushed open the door to his room, Kagome had been somewhat puzzled at first, thinking that he would need to do some work or perhaps grab something from him room. When he closed that door behind of her though, she no longer thought of that and could see where it is leading towards.

"Don't look so surprised, I am after all a male with his own needs and urges," Blood teased her, going up close towards her as he lifted her head up with a gentle tilt of her head back with his gloved fingers beneath of her chin.

"You've been keeping it in check for so long, I don't see why you should stop it now," Kagome growled that lowly out at him as she challenged him with a strong steady gaze in her eyes as their eyes meet.

Blood did not say a thing, a calmness within him eyes as it ripples with amusement and interest at her words. She for sure is not shy, and has never been shy with being so frankly open in rebutting him. At first in the beginning it was cute seeing how flustered and flush she would get before embarrassment and anger set in, as she would usually push him away or do something physical to show her rejection to him.

A laugh escaped his lips, but it was short and held back. "What an interesting woman you are, far more captivating and interesting at times I would say, but do not worry, I have no interest in a _child_ ," Blood added the last part with a meaningful gaze at her stature and size before moving away from her.

"The other rooms are unavailable, and you do seem to need saving rather often this is just so for that time," Blood told her as he moved away from her to make his way towards his desk where already a pot of tea is left on his table with a cup of already poured out tea that is still steaming along with some biscuits and treats from the side.

"How considerate," Kagome added dryly, knowing that there is no way she could budge his decision and could only make her way towards his bed as she sat on the edge of it before standing again as she went to the entrance of his door, already pulling the door open as she was about to leave but was called back by Blood.

"Not going to _impose_ on me?"

"Why would I not, after you have invited me to, I just need to take a bath," Kagome told him with the same smile that irks her whenever Blood has it on his face.

"I see, how polite of you" Blood mused with intention of the double meaning behind of it, but was replied with a rather loud slammed of his room door. "And feisty as ever,"

Far be it though, there was just too many emotions that she is feeling at the moment for Kagome to be able to reply him or bother giving him a long talking to. It was always the same with him, teasing her senselessly and yet showing such kind concern that it contradicts his role as a Mafia member in this World. Though whichever role it is that he is interested in roleplaying, she never really showed much interest in it or bothered to butt in on it as well. Preferring on the other hand to try not to be affected by him, as it seems to rile him up more at times.

The blood that was on her person and clothes had long been cleaned off before of the turn in time period, but she still like feeling clean with a bath, knowing that at least she is properly cleaned rather than to let be cleaned off by 'time'. Still a concept that she is unable to keep up with but has no choice about it either.

Though in her bath, she wondered, how was it that he was able to figure out when and where she disappeared to whenever she black out, was it not Nightmare suppose to be someone with that ability or was there something more to it. This place, the Hatter Mansion, houses a dangerous group of people, people who would not hesitate to kill her should Blood give them his order and then she would most probably be dead before she even know it or could say a word.

"Perhaps it's better that I don't impose here," Kagome thought to herself as she got up from the bath, a wet towel clinging around of her body tightly and rather heavily from the water that it had absorbed as she unwrapped it from her body once in the changing room.

A fresh set of nightwear was already laid out for her, simple and elegant, yet feminine at the same time. Though she is not really a fan of lace and ribbons most of the time, in the designs that she had seen in story books when she was younger, but this elegant, and soothing on her skin as Kagome smoothen the front of her dress down properly. She looked around for a robe to cover herself with but found none. Standing in contemplation for a moment, she folded her dirty clothes and carried it along with her as she returned to Blood's room.

Blood raised an eye to look at her for a moment, a smirking smile upon her lips as he looked at that underlying silhouette of her body figure that the clothes material cling to her curve.

"Pervert," Kagome threw that title at him as she made her way to his cardboard searching through them as she tried to find a semblance of a robe in them or something long enough as she wore it without his permission.

"What man does not desire to see a woman wearing nothing more than their clothes," Blood mused as he continued to look at her, only more openly and without regards as his eyes gleamed with interest, desire and possessiveness.

"I'm sure anyone in his Mansion will willingly jump at the chance to sleep with you, so pardon me for not being all too enthusiastic to do likewise," Kagome rebutted as she turned her back to him, buttoning up the front and securing the biggest of his shirt to show not too much skin as she took one of his tie and tied it around of her waist, securing her wear more tightly closed to be sure it showed nothing or lend it to his imagination.

"That is very tempting," Blood said, surprising her when she hears his voice from behind of her as she jumped at the sound of his voice.

She would have jumped away from him, putting distance between them, but she found herself captive within his arms as he trapped her between him and the cardboard closet in which she was still standing in front of. His head was very much _too_ close in against the skin of her neck as she could feel his lips feathering against it, causing a shiver to run down her body as she immediately backed away hitting her back fully against the closet as she tried to look for a way out.

"That's not very fair you know, to not return the hospitality of your host," Blood said as he placed his face closer to her, seeing her eyes widening as though a deer caught in headlight, but when he paused in action and his lips were already practically touching against hers, he smiled.

"You have a very interesting expression you have on your face, though perhaps this one looks better on you when you're alone with me," he said, immediately closing in with his lips as he captured hers, not allowing her to wriggle out of it as he kissed her very soundly and thoroughly rubbing his tongue against hers until she melt and gave in, joining him in that sinuous dance of tongues.

However Nightmare who is being held within the Tower of Clover is hard at work, being forced by Gray to do his duty, and chained to his desk in quite the physical and literal sense as he looked at the stacks of paperwork, already wanting to run away into a dream. He had briefly done so when he sensed something wrong with Kagome and immediately found the nearest person within the Hatter Mansion to let know of what happened, though he was careful to bait Blood into doing what he need and yet remain neutral at the same time, he did not let it be known that he was not being neutral.

"Lord Nightmare, you have to take your medicine and meals on time," Gray said entering the room as he set the tray on a table not too far from where Nightmare is doing all the paperwork, but he instead paled even more visibly as he tried to find a ruse or excuse to escape it.

Gray's cooking is practically poison cooking and he would no doubt die earlier by his cooking at one point than by the bullets or blade of another role-holders.

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Thank you all for still following this story up until now, here's a longer chapter that I hope you enjoy. Take care and a happy chinese new year to all of you!

To Madhatter'Salice  
Haha thanks for that advice, I do still read them or watch them from time to time, though sometimes they just well still does not help to inspire? I will review all those doujins again though. =) It has been a while too. Thanks and I hope that you enjoy this!

To Serenity Dinago  
Here's one, though I might not update in awhile again. =x

To alexiz1412  
Thanks! I'm glad that you enjoy that, and hope that you enjoy this little conflict here as well, I think not really well done, but I will edit it or have it better expressed in the next chapter. =)


	31. Will It Work?

**Inuyasha crossover Heart no Kuni no Alice**

 **Chapter 31: Will It Work?**

She avoided him like a plague, something that he had already expected her to do so. Those expressions however he never let it show upon his face in front of his subordinates, or anyone else other than himself, just like some other secrets that he keeps wells hidden.

Kagome hardly ever went back to the Hatter mansion after that day, sometimes visiting the other people of Wonderland even, everyone but him. Every time it would seem like he had somehow manage to take advantage of her, and yet she is unable to fight against him, because he is more skilled than her and also his strength as a male.

"Kagome," Boris purred now back by her side after that long stand off period because of how he could not control himself and pounced on her.

Honestly he could not understand it at first as well, but after a few tries with other women, kissing them that is, he found that only with her that he could ever get excited about emotionally and want to be closer to. She gives him a thrill, like something that he could hardly ever describe about, yet at the same time she is also a contradiction that interests him just as much.

"Do you have any more yummy dishes that you cooked up?" he asked her leaning his head over her shoulder as he lightly placed his chin upon it.

She glanced over at Boris from the corner of her eyes and a hint of a smile in her eyes as she continued reading the book that she has in hand, practicing her English as she looked at the notebook of all her written notes.

"There's nothing, I was thinking of eating out today," Kagome informed him as she returned her concentration to the studying of her language.

Boris look disappointed as he looked down to what she was reading, and frowned.

"Why are you studying the English language?" he asked, curious as his eyes roamed to the words that looks like squiggly lines.

She did not reply him, reading through the language again before she replied, "I'm not too sure how I understand all of you in Wonderland, but it seemed that English is a language that you are all speaking, and I cannot understand reading it yet, least of all speaking it,"

"I understand you just fine," Boris told her with a frown, understanding and yet not quite understanding of what she is talking about.

"And I don't know how either," she said, closing her notebook up as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes for a moment.

Boris looked at her, head tilting to the side a little like that of a cat as he watches her stretched her body, even hearing a few of her body parts cracking from that stretch. Kagome had since gotten used to Boris dropping in on her once in a while, and more frequently after he had acted all pitiful and feeling as though he had been wronged by her for not understanding his own rash actions.

Though she did not really buy what he was trying to sell her, but in the end did look away from it. After all, his actions are not as bad as the number of times that Blood Dupre had tried on her, and at least Boris know to not do it after she had explained to him after a long period of silence between the two of them.

"I'm going out to eat," she commented, sitting upright as she stood up, smoothing her clothes out just in case she might have accidentally creased it or something.

"I'll come along," he said with all smiled, following closely by her side as he looped his arm through hers, already going out of the door with her as she tried to get out of it.

"I need to lock the door," Kagome commented helplessly when he is not allowing her to do so, behaving almost like that of a koala bear.

He smiled sheepishly and let her arm go, as he waited for her patiently to lock the door up. And when she was done, he did the same as what he was doing originally, linking arms with her as he walked down the street with her happily, suggesting a number of places to her.

"Miss Higurashi, fancy meeting you hear," Blood greeted as they stood across of one another, Elliot and the Twins by his sides as their eyes clashed.

Kagome ignored him just as the Twins went bounding over to her side greeting her, and pushing Boris out of the way just as Elliot scolded them for their rudeness. Boris too joined in for the fun of it, as Blood watches them with an amused smile upon his face. The fact that Kagome is ignoring him pleases him to some extent that she is still affected by him, but yet there is also the side that she is really thoroughly trying to ignore him, erasing his existence.

There are many women there, all of whom have stars and hearts around of them as they openly gabble like any young women will when a number f good looking males are gathered that catches their attention, most especially even more so that they are all role-holders.

She was bothered by him admittedly, but now she foresee that she might end up not being able to dine in peace like what she had expected as Kagome look at them all, smiling accommodatingly and patiently as she chatted with them, all the while ignoring Blood Dupre. Even with him being polite and accommodatingly following her with the rest of the other role-holders. Because she did not show interest in any of the men here or otherwise, Kagome remains to be an open target just as much as she is open game to everyone, just because she has no one in her heart yet.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" Blood asks her just as she got herself freed from the rest of the others, busy with one another as they fought one another, much to the dismay of Kagome, and he could see it from her expression.

Her eyes glanced towards him, lips thinned, not willing to talk to him.

"I see, so you minded that kiss," Blood mused loudly enough for her to hear as he stood by her side.

"It's not the first, so why that," he asked her, eyes tilting towards her as he watches the littlest change of emotions upon her face.

She continues to keep mum, not saying a word as she ignored him after a hard glare before stepping forward to try stopping the group of them as she tried pushing each of them away from the other.

A stormy look flashes across his face as he watches her, his mind unreadable as he looked at her almost intently, but that was only for a moment before it returned to his unassuming calm nonchalance.

In his view, it has been a while since she has come to Wonderland, and yet the progress that he is having with her, makes him frown, that even he found it rather mocking about his own progress, but made no mention about it to even his sister who would only mock him as well. Perhaps he should take on a more aggressive stand with her to make her his, but will that really work?

* * *

A/N:

Hello  
Here's a late update that I hope all of you enjoy. And I hope that it will not disappoint despite of the slow progress in story plot. I hope that you guys enjoy this.

To Madhatter'Salice  
Great to see you around and that you are enjoying the story. I hope that you do to with this new chapter update.


End file.
